


NathMarc November 2020

by BooksRBetterThanPeople



Series: Nathaniel calls Marc Rainbow [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Class - Freeform, Akumatized Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Art Club, Art Teacher (Miraculous Ladybug) - Freeform, Awesome Alix Kubdel, Bisexual Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Day 3, Domestic Fluff, Flashbacks, Fluff, Homophobic Language, It'll be the fluffiest chapter ever, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lot of sugar, M/M, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug are Cousins, Nathmarc November, Parodies, Past Abuse, Protective Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Some salt, Surrogacy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Marc Anciel, Transphobia, Wingman Alix Kudbel, Wingman Marinette Dupain-Cheng, bit of angst, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 31,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksRBetterThanPeople/pseuds/BooksRBetterThanPeople
Summary: Fics from my favorite ship!
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathaniel calls Marc Rainbow [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873654
Comments: 90
Kudos: 133
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Masterlist was created by @ASingleRainDrop


	2. Your Favorite Color

The two boys were spending their Friday afternoon at Marc’s house while his parents were out. They were just sitting in the writer’s room, listening to the playlist they made, when suddenly, Marc got cold and went to grab a jacket from his closet. While he was looking, Nathaniel couldn’t help but stare at the many multicolored clothes that were in Marc’s closet. Some shirts and hoodies were tie-dyes, a few pairs of jeans had rainbows embroidered on (No doubt Marinette did that), even his boots had pastel shoelaces that would fade from one color to another.

Out of nowhere, Nathaniel asked, “So what’s your favorite color?”

Marc looked away from the closet, “Huh?”

Nathaniel shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know.” he chuckled, “Everything you own has every color in existence.”

Marc smiled and rolled his eyes, “I wear jackets that are a solid color.”, he continued to look for a jacket

”But even those are covered with a bunch of rainbow patches!”, he exclaimed

With a smirk, Marc pulled out a pastel pink hoodie, that looked a little too big for him, with blue and yellow sleeves, and a purple hood

”You’re only proving my point!”

Marc giggled and put on the hoodie that came down to his mid-thighs and nearly covered his hands, before sitting back on his bed, “Well, if you must know. My favorite color is pink.”

Raising an eyebrow, Nathaniel asked, “Then why don’t you wear it?”

”I don’t wanna be ‘The gay guy who wears pink.’ That’s such a trope.”, he folded his arms

”And ‘The gay guy who paints his nails isn’t?”, With an unamused look, Marc gave him a little shove, making the redhead laugh, “I’m kidding! Your nails look beautiful!”

”... Thank you.”, he muttered, then asked, “So what’s _your_ favorite color?”

”Green.”, he answered quickly

”Oh? Why gre-“, Marc suddenly paused when he realized why, and the grin on Nathaniel’s face only confirmed it, “Nath, no... No! Don’t say it!”

Nathaniel slinked an arm around Marc, ”Well... If you _must know_.”

”Nathaniel Kurtzberg, I swear to every god, goddess, and goddex in existence!”

Nathaniel ignores him in favor of pulling his boyfriend in close and kissing his cheek, ”It wasn’t my favorite color,” Marc groaned, “until I saw you and those perfect green eyes of yours.”

”Oh my God!”, he cried out, “You are so corny!”, he hides his face in his sweater paws

“You’re the one who asked what my favorite color was.”, he retorted while giggling non-stop

”My boyfriend’s such a nerd!” Marc desperately tried to get up and leave, Nathaniel had his arms wrapped well around his frame

”You love me!”

”... Yeah, I do.”


	3. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Angst ahead and unwanted sexual advances. Read at your own risk

Marc could still remember everything from when Lucien got Akumatized and controlled him with that damn choker necklace. It was awful, having no free will, being forced to do whatever he said, and... Seeing Nathaniel look so heartbroken. It took two hours for Lucien to be deakumatized and for Marc to be free from his control. Even though the Miraculous Cure fixed everything, Marc could still remember everything

Heart Thief would hold him tighter than he needed to, and Marc just wanted to slap him across the face then run into Nathaniel's arms, but he couldn't. It was like he was dating Lucien all over again. In retrospect, maybe Marc should have recognized the signs of a toxic relationship. Lucien's muscular arms would wrap tightly around his waist and never let go. And when he wasn't doing that, he would just touch Marc in the most disgusting ways ever. Hands grazed his chest, touched his thighs, caressed his neck. And Marc didn't have the heart to say no; they were dating after all. But after eight months, Marc was finally free from this relationship, all of the unwanted touching, Lucien controlling how he dressed, being separated from his friends... That was only half the story. There were some parts Marc didn't have the heart to tell anyone, not even his moms.

Once after Lucien and his team won a football game, one of the teammates had a victory party at his place, one that almost everyone at school went to. It was amazing: Food, drinks, seven minutes in heaven, students passing around a bong, everything you need for a high school party. Lucien was the center of attention as usual, and there, by his side was Marc dressed in a red tank top, tight black jeans, black leather boots, and of course the choker Lucien gave him. And with the choker came the nickname, 'Lucien's Pet.'

'Why are you still with that guy?', his friends would always ask, and Marc would say the same thing, 'He loves me.'

As Lucien and his team went on and on about the game, Marc was trying his hardest not to cringe whenever Lucien's hand touched a part of his body. And when the team let out cheers and howls, Lucien took this opportunity to pinch Marc in a certain place, eliciting a yelp from the green-eyed boy that went unheard. He's never felt so trapped, and in something that was meant to be amazing. Marc noticed one of the guys on the team giving him a concerned look. His name was Devon, an exchange student from the states. He called out, 'Who wants soda?', getting a few cheers from the crowd, then he asked Lucien to help him get the five unopened 12-pack boxes. Marc has never felt so relieved in his life

That relief lasted for only two minutes when Lucien and Devon returned and started passing out the drinks. As the conversation continued, the kids playing seven minutes in heaven took their make-out game over to the team. Devon once again cast Marc a look of concern and tried to get as many people to go before him and Lucien. Then their turn came...

Marc was trapped once again with no way out. It started off with just kissing, some groping, but Marc managed to get Lucien's hands off of him. Then Lucien pinned him to the wall. He needed to get out of there.

_Oh, Emerald, don't be like that._

_We're boyfriends, Emerald, it's fine._

_Don't you love me, Emerald?_

He didn't, and he wanted out right now! Lucien's hand was wrapped around both of his wrists and held them above his head. Then he used his free hand to reach down and... And...

He really was Lucien's. There was no way out. He couldn't leave. He-

"Marc?"

The writer snapped out of it and looked at his surroundings. He was in Nathaniel's room. With Nathaniel. They were working on the comic. Marc's pencil was just hovering over a page in his journal. He was okay.

"Rainbow, are you okay?"

The nickname didn't sound possessive. He never used it against him. He treated the name like it was the most beautiful thing on earth.

"Are you thinking about him?"

Getting a nod in response, Nathaniel put down his pencil and held his arms out in contrast to just immediately hugging him, probably thinking Marc didn't want to be held after what happened yesterday. But with him, Marc felt safe in those arms, and he could pull away whenever he wanted to. He didn't.

"He won't hurt you again. Okay?"

With Nathaniel, Marc felt free, Free to speak up, to tell him when he was upset or uncomfortable. He loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not expect this to get so angsty. Sorry if any of you were in an abusive relationship. If you need anyone to talk to, you're free to talk in the comments section, or you can tell someone you're close to


	4. Sweet

"Nath, you got some ice cream on your cheek."

'All according to plan.' "Oh, how will I get it off?"

Marc holds up a napkin, "Here."

"Actually... I was thinking of something else."

Marc blushes when he realizes what Nathaniel means, "Oh. O-okay."

Marc and Nathaniel lean in close. Nathaniel prepares for Marc's beautiful pink lips to brush up against his cheek... But what he got instead was a fingerless leather glove and a mischievous laugh from his boyfriend

Marc finished wiping the ice cream off of Nathaniel's cheek, "There! It's all gone." He went back to enjoying his ice cream

The redhead couldn't help but pout and fold his arms

Marc took pity on him, "Okay, fine."

Before Nathaniel could react, Marc kissed him, on his lips this time

"Happy now?"

"Yes."


	5. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Amen’ is by Todrick Hall

It was the start of June, meaning pride month, meaning the streets of Paris would be covered with rainbows and pride flags, which meant that Françoise Dupont was gonna party.

The student council had been planning this for months. A majority of students who are part of the LGBT community thought it would be a great idea to throw a pride celebration for the school, and the council was immediately on board. After some convincing, Damocles approved, and everyone got to planning

The day of the party, students came to school late at night wearing dresses, tuxedos, dress-tux combos, drag, outfits made out of their pride flags. Everyone went all out. The courtyard was decorated with different pride flags, rainbow streamers, a whole lot of glitter, and neon paint illuminated by UV lights. It looked like a rave

Nathaniel and Alix arrived about ten minutes later. Nathaniel had on a bisexual tank top, black jeans, and purple ankle boots. Alix was wearing an asexual print tuxedo jacket with an aromantic tie, curtesy of Marinette, with a black shirt, ripped jeans, and black boots

”Damn, the council went all out!”, Alix exclaimed as she took it all in, “They even got rainbow food!”, she pointed to the rainbow-colored pastries on a dessert table

Nathaniel wasn’t listening. He was looking around for Marc. There was no way he’d miss something like this

”Nath! Alix!”, Marinette squealed as she ran over to them wearing a bisexual flag jumpsuit with an asexual bow tie, and handed them rainbow glow sticks, “Glad you guys could come!”

”We wouldn’t miss it for the world, Mari!”, Nathaniel didn’t notice the two exchanging winks

”Yeah, this is amazing, but, have you seen Marc?”, Nathaniel asked

Marinette gave a sly smile, “Oh, you’ll see him very shortly.”, she giggled, “Now of you’ll excuse me, I got more glow sticks to hand out!”, at that, she walked away

“What was that about?”, Nathaniel asked, to which Alix responded with a smirk and a shrug of her shoulders. He wasn’t convinced, “You know something, don’t you?”

”Maybe I do. Maybe I don’t.”

”Alix,” he said sternly, “are you planning something?”

She backed away into a crowd and whispered, “All shall be revealed soon...”

Nathaniel was still confused as to why his friends were acting weird and why Marc was missing, but he shrugged that off and went to enjoy the party

Thirty minutes passed and Nathaniel still couldn’t find Marc. He was about to call him until Mme. Bustier and Mendeleiev, dressed in Pansexual and Polysexual t-shirts respectively, announced the entertainment would on in a moment, making everyone in the courtyard clap and cheer

Nathaniel wondered who would be performing until he saw them. Standing at the top of the stairs were Kagami, Alya, Rose, Alix, Marinette, and Juleka. All were dressed in glow stick jewelry, black jeans, and colors corresponding to the colors of the rainbow. Then, dressed in pink was Marc. Rainbow hearts were painted on his cheeks, he had on red lipstick, and... Were those leather boots?

A song blew on the speakers, and everyone went wild when they realized what the song was.

Marc:   
Tonight, I pray for a sweet escape  
Can somebody take me higher  
Tonight the streets will be full of freaks Preacher you can't reach this choir!

Nathaniel nearly fainted when he heard his boyfriend started singing... He sounded amazing, so confident and unafraid

Marc:   
Don't tell me who I'm gonna love tonight, tonight   
And slip some sin up in my cup tonight, tonight   
You can get a little naughty if you like, you like So baby let's get lost up in the lights, the lights!  
God, let me find a man tonight, send him to me

Woo!

  
Cause the freaks came to party   
The freaks came to dance   
The freaks came to live it up   
And the church said amen   
Girls, grab your woman   
Boys, grab your man   
Love who the fuck who you want   
Just cause you can   
And the church said "Amen!"

Girls:   
Amen, amen, amen!  
Amen, amen, amen!  
Amen, amen, amen!  
Amen, amen, amen!

As the song continued, everyone got into it. The party was really starting to become a rave. Students were lip-synching, dancing, shaking their glow sticks to the beat

  
Marc:   
Don't tell me who I'm gonna love tonight, tonight   
And slip some sin up in my cup tonight, tonight.   
You can get a little naughty if you like, you like So baby let's get lost up in the lights, the lights

Woo!

Marc/Girls:   
Cause the freaks came to party   
The freaks came to dance   
The freaks came to live it up   
And the church said amen   
Girls grab your woman  
Boys grab your man   
Love who the fuck who you want   
Just cause you can   
And the church said "Amen"

Girls:  
Amen, amen, amen  
Amen, amen, amen  
Amen, amen, amen  
Amen, amen, amen  
Amen, amen, amen  
Amen, amen, amen  
Amen, amen, amen  
Amen, amen, amen

Once the song was over, the singers were met with a round of applause, glows sticks being tossed at them, and Nathaniel was pretty sure he saw one girl throw a bra with her number written on it at Alix. They made their way down to bask in the glory, but Marc walked past everyone just to go find Nathaniel

Nathaniel was at a loss for words. How could he even speak after Marc just sang like an angel, a talent he never knew he had, and is now standing in front of him in nothing but a pink t-shirt, ripped black jeans, and black leather boots?

Marc broke the silence, ”So... What did you think?”, he asked nervously, worried what Nathaniel’s reaction to his singing might be

”... You sounded amazing.”, Nathaniel finally said, “Why didn’t you tell me you’d be singing tonight, or that you could?”

”I was worried that you’d think it was stupid.”

Nathaniel chuckled and wrapped his arms around Marc’s waist, “Does this seem like I think it’s stupid?”, before Marc could say anything, Nathaniel leaned in a kissed him, which got the two of them a few cheers from the crowd, especially Marinette and Alix

”GET IT, YOU TWO!”, Alix screamed


	6. Study

Nathaniel and Marc were in the library doing homework. Nathaniel had managed to do only three, he still had seventeen to go. He looked over at Marc and saw that he’s completed twelve math problems. He loved how smart his boyfriend was, but it sometimes made him feel insecure. Especially when Marc asked for help on an equation

Marc looks up from his notebook and turns to Nathaniel, "Hey, Nath?"

Relieved to take a break from this nonsense, he answered, "Yeah, Rainbow?"

"I'm having some trouble with this problem,", he gestures to the long equation written in his notebook, "Can you help me out?"

Nathaniel looks uncomfortable, "I-I don't know. I'm not really the best person to ask for homework help. Especially algebra.", he blushed

"Come on. You won't know if you don't try.", when Nathaniel still didn't look convinced, Marc gave him the puppy eyes and a little pout. “Please...” Nathaniel sighed. He just couldn't resist that face. So he took a look at the equation

**Solve for "i"**

**9x - 7i > 3(3x-7u)**

Nathaniel stared at the equation for what felt like hours. He didn’t know any of this stuff, it was all so confusing. He wished he was taking geometry, at least it had visuals

”Wait,” Marc interrupted his math rant, “I think I got it now.”, He takes his notebook back and writes the answer down

“Oh. Great.” ’Oh, God. He must think I’m an idiot. It must be so simple for him.’

”There it is.”

Nathaniel looked to see what the totally easy answer to the equation was, and covered his mouth with his hands to keep from making any loud noises that would get them kicked out of the library

“Oh my God, Marc.”, Nathaniel blushed

He giggled, “I looked up some cheesy Valentine’s Day equations.”

“It’s still sweet.”, he took Marc’s hand in his and kissed it, “Any chance you can help me with a few problems?”

“Sure. And with every one you get right, you get five minutes of snuggle time.”

”Deal.”


	7. Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Nathaniel has the photo curse instead of Juleka, and he gets Akumatized into Reflektus

Marc never thought he’d be hiding from Nathaniel, but here he is- Hiding in a locker as his Akumatized boyfriend goes around turning people into clones of himself, and all because of a school picture.

Nathaniel has what he calls a “Photo curse.” Every time someone takes a picture of him, something always gets in the way. Him and Marc taking a selfie- Pigeon flew right in front of his face. Class picture last year- Max raised his hand and covered his face. Art club group photo outside- Bad weather, hair covered his face. Class outing at the park- Frisbee hit him right in the head.

Now it was picture day. Nathaniel dreaded the thought of another photo going wrong for him, but Marc was able to reassure his boyfriend that he’d be in a photo this year.

It was the middle of the day, every class took their pictures, and no one’s seen Nathaniel around, not even Marinette, Alix, Rose, or Juleka. Alix mentioned something about him going to the bathroom, but not just him, _Lila_ went too. Just hearing that she-demon’s name, Marc knew something happened.

He went to search for Nathaniel in all the usual place: Art classroom, library, storage closet, under the stairs, all the places where Nathaniel likes to hide or be alone, but he was nowhere to be found. That was when Marc heard screaming coming from a classroom.

He took a peak and saw a flamboyantly dressed Akuma zapping students and making them look exactly like him- He has a pale purple face, shiny purple hair styled into what looked like a faux-hawk, and blue eyes, only there was a third one on his forehead. He wears a purple tailcoat with a black collar and black designs that look like eyes, black gloves, black pants, and purple platform boots. He took a closer look and realized that the Akuma was...

”Nathaniel?”, he whispered, only to run away when the Akuma turned to his direction. As he ran, he heard the screams of students and teachers, all of them now looked like Nathaniel’s akumatized self. It was hard to tell who was the Akuma and who wasn’t, so Marc just avoided everyone he ran into

”Where are you Lila?!” He shouted, “You can’t hide from Reflektus! Now you’ll know what it’s like for others to never see your face!”

He knew it! He knew Lila did something to him! Alix will probably deal with her later, thank God. Marc took cover in the locker room where he found three students who haven’t been transformed with about ten students who have

”Marc! You’re okay!”, he heard Alix’s voice, but didn’t see her

One of the transformed students raised their gloved hand, “Right here.”

His eyes widened at the sight of her, “Alix?”

”Yeah.” she tries to walk over to him, but trips over the platform boots, “Hate these things! Help me up?”, Marc took her hand and hoisted her up with some difficulty due to Alix not being able to stand up, so she sat on one of the benches

”Alix, what happened?”

”Lila happened!”, she exclaimed angrily, “She was acting all bitchy saying,” she made her voice higher, “‘Oh, I need to be closer up front! My poor sick grandma wants a nice photo of me!’” She spoke in her normal voice, “Yeah, she wanted to switch places with Nathaniel, who was standing next to Adrien by the way, and make him go to the back!”

He sighed, ”Oh, Nath.”

“Yeah, but Lila didn’t get her way, thank God. But then the photographer’s camera battery ran out, so he went to get a new one,” she explained, “Then while he was gone, Nathaniel went to use the bathroom, so did Lila. Lila came back but Nathaniel didn’t, and took his spot next to Adrien!”

Marc couldn’t believe it. He promised Nathaniel that his photo curse wouldn’t get in the way, and he’d finally appear in a picture, but Lila just had to ruin it and get him Akumatized. When this is over, Marc’s gonna take Nathaniel out for ice cream, they’re gonna watch a Disney movie, and he’s gonna keep taking selfies until Nathaniel finally appears in one

Marc’s thoughts of comforting his boyfriend came to a halt when he saw the transformed students making their way to the door, “What’s going on?”, he asked

“We’re gonna try and keep him from leaving the school while we wait for Ladybug and Chat Noir,” one of the students explained, “We’re already transformed, so he can’t do anything else to us. You and the others stay here, lock the door.”

Marc tensed at the idea of them going after Nathaniel, but if it got him de-akumatized, then that was probably best. “Got it.” So, the transformed students went out in the courtyard to go find Reflektus.

That was ten minutes ago. Marc could hear the sounds of a battle taking place from somewhere in the school and was getting really worried now

”FOUND YOU, ROSSI!”

Marc took a peak out the locker room window and saw a purple beam shoot from Reflektus’ third eye and zap Lila, turning her into one of his clones

”NOOO!”, she screeched, “WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?!”

He rolled his eyes, ”Oh, come on! You should be thanking me. Your hair doesn’t look like a butcher was making sausages out of it, and your clothes actually look nice!”

Lila ran away screaming, and Reflkectus looked around for more people to turn into clones. He made his way towards the locker room, and Marc whispered for the other students to hide in lockers. They heard the door open and tried to stay as quiet as possible as the Akuma walked around the room. Marc was trying so hard not to cry right now. That was his boyfriend, of course he’d be upset.

He finally left. Everyone got out of the lockers and sighed with relief, but then-

“Found you!”, he zapped the three students with his eye beam, and they ran away screaming.

”N-Nath?”, Marc stammered as he backed away from his Akuma boyfriend who was now about three inches taller than him. Those platform boots really added some height

He gave Marc a kind smile, ”It’s Reflektus now, my Rainbow.” Sensing his discomfort, Reflektus held his hand, “You don’t have to worry. I couldn’t imagine a world where I never get to see your beautiful face.”

Marc couldn’t help but blush at those words. Even as an Akuma, Nath- Reflektus cared about him. Before he could say anything, he felt Reflektus’ hand reach into his hoodie pocket and pull out his cellphone, “Wh-what are you-“ he was cut off by Reflektus’ lips pressing against his. He wanted to push him away, but... It was still Nathaniel, just purple and with a third eye. Marc was able to relax and allowed his arms to wrap around Reflektus’ neck, and one of his arms to wrap around his waist. He was so deep into the kiss that Marc didn’t even hear Reflektus taking their picture

”GET AWAY FROM HIM!”, Ladybug yelled

Reflkectus pulled away from Marc with a scoff, “Oh, must you ruin everything?”, he tossed Marc his phone back before jumping right out of the window

Ladybug and Chat Noir checked to make sure Marc was okay before following Reflektus out of the school, leaving Marc alone in the room. He looked down at his phone and couldn’t help but blush. Reflektus had taken a picture of them kissing, and his face wasn’t covered or anything. Nathaniel was finally in a photo... But as an Akuma.


	8. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel, the son of Hades, faces off against the cute but also deadly son of Ares in a game of Capture the Flag. He does not intend to lose to him this time

Another day, another game of capture the flag, another chance to finally beat _him._

Marc Anciel, son of Ares, god of war. Don’t let the rainbow shirt and nail polish fool you. He may look like he should be in Aphrodite or Iris cabin, but no, Marc just _had_ to be an Ares kid.

When they’re not training or playing the dangerous game, Marc is a total sweetheart who wouldn’t hurt a fly. But when the time comes, that boy can take down a cyclops or the entire opposing team. But he chooses to go after Nathaniel. Every single time!

Nathaniel doesn’t know why he’s Marc’s target, but he’s had enough. When the game starts, he’s gonna fight back... Against a demigod he’s seen take out a hydra with fifteen heads

“Alright, campers!”, Dionysus shouted, grabbing the campers attention, “Let’s get this over with. For tonight’s game of capture the flag, Blue Team will be lead by Marinette from Cabin nineteen!”

The Blue Team clapped and cheered for the daughter of the goddess of luck and fortune. They were sure to win this time with her leading

”Cabin nineteen has allied with Cabins six, seven, thirteen, and eleven!” He then gestures to the Red Team, “The Red Team, led by Marc from Cabin five, is joined by cabins four, nine, sixteen, and seventeen!”

‘Of course he’s with the Nemesis and Nike kids,’ Nathaniel thought to himself as the Red Team let out battle cries and raised their weapons high into the air. There, he could see Marc putting Kim, one of the most physically fit Nike kids, in a headlock... Why did that look so attractive?

**BATTLE!**

Nathaniel and Alya, daughter of Hermes, were guarding the flag. He was totally focused, shield raised and sword ready. When he saw Marc again, he would fight back, no getting distracted, no holding back!

”So, you gonna see your boyfriend again?”

Nathaniel nearly dropped his shield out of shock when he heard Alya ask that like it was nothing, “Wh... What?!”

”Yeah, you and Marc,” she said with a shrug of her shoulders. “You two aren’t...” She made a little gesture with her fingers, “Y’know.”

”We aren’t dating!” He shouted, then held up his shield in case a member of the Red Team heard and would come running. “Where’d you get that idea from?”

”Well, whenever we play Capture the Flag, you two always seem to end up dueling against each other,” she explained. “Everyone just assumed you were trying to spend more time together or something.”

Nathaniel rolled his eyes, “Well, we aren’t dating. Besides, he hates me.”

”Now where’d you get that idea from?”, Alya asked.

“He always comes after me! I try hiding from him, and there he is, ready to pummel me into the ground!”

Alya thought it over, “Well... He is an Ares kid. Maybe that’s just how they show affection.”

Nathaniel gave the auburn haired girl an incredulous look, “Excuse me?”

She smirked, ”Yeah, you know how they are. ‘Punch first, feelings later!’”, Nathaniel chuckles at her impression of the Ares kids. “And has he ever really done any real physical damage to you when we play? Anything that would have you sent to the infirmary?”

Nathaniel thought it over and realized that Alya might be right. Ares kids were brutal, but all Marc had done to him was leave scratches or a broken bone or seven. He could dislocate every bone in his body if he wanted to.

”I’m gonna look around,” she said. “It’s a little too quiet.”

”W-what?! But we need to stay guard!” he exclaimed

She waved her hand dismissively, “You’ll be fine.” Before Nathaniel could retort, she ran off an at incredible speed.

Nathaniel sighed and kept his shield up now that he was alone. He wouldn’t let Marc win this time. He’ll fight back, his team will win, and-

“Hey, skull boy.”

That dreaded nickname. Nathaniel turned and saw the son of Ares, covered in slashes from the intense battle, leaning against a tree.

Marc looked past Nathaniel and at the flag. ”Wow. They have you guarding the flag? I thought your team would’ve wised up by now. Every time we play, the two of us somehow find each other and I end up beating you.”

’Alya’s wrong. There’s no why this boy likes me.’

”Come on, I need a challenge,” he smirks when he sees Nathaniel’s hand reaching for the handle of his sword. “You never even try to fight me. I know you want to.”

’No. He won’t get in my head. He’s not getting the flag.’

”Come on, Hades boy... Fight me,” he whispered.

Nathaniel unsheathed his sword and surged towards Marc as he let out a battle cry.

”Finally.”

Marc sidestepped to the right just enough and the blade passed a hairs breath from his face. Quickly, before Nathaniel could respond with a follow-up, Marc swiftly punched Nathaniel in the stomach, knocking the wind out of the him even with the armor on, and the force was so strong that he slammed into a tree and dropped his sword.

Marc drew his spear and sprinted towards Nathaniel. The redhead rebounded, got out of the way of Marc’s attack, and his spear embedded in the tree. Nathaniel went to pick up his sword, but found that it was much heavier then before. He couldn’t even lift it an inch off of the ground. ‘Telumkinesis,’ he thought as Marc pulled his spear out of the tree truck.

”Having some trouble?” Marc taunted. He looked around, but didn’t see Nathaniel anywhere. “Nathaniel?”

Nathaniel has hidden himself using the shadows of the trees. He watched as Marc looked around for him, not even attempting to go for the flag, he was focused on only him

As Marc walked past him, Nathaniel uncovered himself from the darkness and formed a dagger out of the shadows. He snuck up behind Marc, then quickly sweeped his leg, sending the taller boy to the ground. Nathaniel pointe.d the shadow dagger at Marc’s neck

”Give up?”

”Impressive, but...” In one swift motion, he kicked the dagger out of Nathaniel’s hand and caught it in his. While he was still on the ground, Marc slashed Nathaniel’s ankle, making him let out a yell of pain. With him subdued, Marc got up and thrusted the dagger into Nathaniel’s arm before flipping him over his shoulder and to the ground. ”I never lose.” He walked away to go grab the flag, and Nathaniel felt himself blacking out.

—

Nathaniel’s vision was blurry as he opened his eyes. From his peripheral vision, he could see Marinette approaching him. She helped him up off the ground, with some difficulty since he was still sore from... From... Marc. “Damn it,” he muttered and covered his bleeding arm with his hand.

She smiled, ”Marc again?” Nathaniel nodded and watched the Red Team toss Marc into the air as he waved the Blue Team’s flag.

Marinette gave him a pat on the shoulder, “Next time. Oh, and uh, Marc left you a little something on your armor.”

Confused, Nathaniel took off his armor and looked around it until he found what Marinette was referring to. Marc had carved his and Nathaniel’s initials in a heart

”Well, that explains why he always gets separated from his team,” Marinette said with a giggle, “And why he doesn’t go for your face.”

Nathaniel looked at the carving again ”... Suddenly, I don’t mind losing to him anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have very little knowledge of the series. All I know is the movie, the musical, and the wiki page


	9. Your Favorite Song (Alyssa Greene)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The PROM is coming to Netflix
> 
> Enjoy the angst, losers! *Laughs maniacally as I drive off*

Nathaniel waited in the empty parking lot for almost twenty minutes. Maybe Marc wasn’t coming. Who wants to come out of their house and face the world after being humiliated by everyone at school?

Another minute passes, and Marc pulls up next to Nathaniel’s car and steps out, bundled in his signature red hoodie. Nathaniel felt so guilty looking at him. He looks more closed off than usual, dark bags are under his eyes, his makeup isn’t even done, the beautiful black nail polish chipped away, and Nathaniel was pretty sure that hoodie was covering up his bedhead.

“I-I didn’t think you’d come,” Nathaniel finally said

”... What do you want?”

’Okay, I deserve that.’ “Marc, I am so sorry.”

Marc narrowed his eyes, “... Were you in on it?”

It looked like a tear was about to stream down his face. And Nathaniel desperately wants to hold his hand and kiss that tear away, but this seems like a bad moment to do so. “I wasn’t, I swear. My parents just threw me in the limo they rented... I didn’t know.”

“Well, I’m glad you and your new friends had fun.” Marc laughed bitterly as Nathaniel tries very hard not to cry, “It was humiliating. Standing there alone in the gym... And wearing that _stupid_ tuxedo. And just knowing that people planned all of this behind my back...”

“Marc-”

”And the worst part was that you didn’t come.”, he whispered, but Nathaniel heard him, “You knew what what happened, and you did nothing. I needed you. I-I had a panic attack because of that stunt everyone pulled!” Nathaniel’s eyes widened when he heard that, “Rena Rouge had to console me for an hour, but i wanted you. You weren’t there to hold my hand, tell me it would be okay.”

”But it couldn’t come!”, Nathaniel yelled

”You should have!”, Marc yelled back

Nathaniel finally snapped, “You know what my parents are like! They are complete and total control freaks!”, he reaches for Marc’s hand, but he quickly shoved both of his hands into his hoodie pockets

”Yeah. I do. Right now, they’re trying to make it look like _I’m_ the bad guy. Like I was the one who called 1-800-Superheroes and asked Ladybug, Chat Noir, and them to come to our school and destroy prom for everyone!”

”Chat Noir was at the park,” Nathaniel said, “He was trying to change our classmate’s minds about you, about us!”

Marc rolled his eyes, “Great. Tell him I said good luck... I’m making another post on my Instagram, and I’m telling the whole story. Are you gonna do it with me?”

Nathaniel froze. If he did this with Marc, then... His parents might find out. It would all be over. He agrees with Marc, and he is on his side, but despite everything, he still loves his parents and he can’t just go against them, he’s never done that. “... I... I w-want to, but...”

Marc wipes away a tear forming at the corner of his eyes, “Nathaniel.” Not ‘Nath’, ‘Love’, ‘Sweetie’, “I believe you have feelings for me, but I can't do this anymore. I-it hurts to much.”

Neither of them say anything for what felt like hours. Nathaniel finally spoke, “Is this... Are you breaking up with me?...” He chokes back a sob when Marc doesn’t speak.

“I guess I am,” Marc finally said with a nod, “yeah. Bye.”

Nathaniel wants to throw himself at Marc and beg him to stay, but instead he just watches him drive away.

Now all wants to do is scream until he loses his voice, yell at his parents, punch a wall, but instead, he breaks out into sobs.

He did everything his parents expect of him, and for what? They’ll never stop wanting him to be perfect Nathaniel Kurtzberg. He slumps against the side of his car and covers his face as he continues crying.

Nathaniel lost the one thing that was his, the one thing that his parents had no control over... The thing that actually made him happy.

  
_You're not yourself_  
_You're not what he wants_  
_You're someone in-between_


	10. Publish

Nathaniel couldn’t believe it. His and Marc’s comic was finally published, and everyone loved it. They loved the minimal angst, the relatable characters, and the amazing LGBTQ representation. Now here they were at ComicCon, answering questions from people cosplaying as their characters

He felt Marc take his hand and couldn’t help but blush

”Hey. We did it.”

”... We did.”

The two leaned in and kissed, making their fans go into a frenzy and take their pictures


	11. Night

The art club kids are in Nathaniel's room, sitting on his bed and huddled around a tablet while Alix paces around the room and grumbles to herself, "The nerve of him! Canceling to go play cards with the swim team?! Come on!"

Marinette asks Nathaniel, "Can you turn up the volume?"

"I already have it up to the highest setting,” Nathaniel answered. “Alix, why not just go by yourself?” he asked.

"Ah, I can't go show-lo, that'll be boring!" She flops on the bed with a huff. “Who does Kim think he is?!”

“You could hang out with us tonight,” Nathaniel suggested.

“And just watch Bob Ross videos all day?” Alix rolled her eyes, “Yeah, maybe we could fit in some knitting, too, Nath.” Marinette inconspicuously hides her yarn and knitting needles back in her bag.

Nathaniel blushes, “That's... not what I meant. We could... all go to the show... with you."

Rose's eyes lit up, "Really?!"

"Y... Yes! Really."

"You wanna go to a show, late at night, with loud music and people pushing each other?"  Alix asked as she playfully pushes Nathaniel's arm.

"Ye... Yes." He gently pushes Alix‘s  arm back. She grips her arm in pretend pain, "Ooh, I think it's broken!"

Marinette looks uncertain, "Nath, are you sure?"

Nathaniel folded his arms, “You guys just never saw me in action! Breaking every rule, taking on the authorities!” He looks back at his tablet, “Oh, that is a happy little cloud.”

Juleka looked and smiled, "Nice."

Alix shrugged, "Alright. But before you rock out, you're gonna wanna blend in. To Marinette's room!" She drags Nathaniel out of the room. Juleka and Rose follow.

"W-wait!" Marinette screamed as she ran after them. "Why my room?!"

* * *

Nathaniel stood in a pair of tight jeans with a black jacket over a purple shirt with a black symbol on the front, and black boots. His red hair is looser and his bangs are pinned to the side. He stands next to the convenience store fridges while Rose and Alix looks for a few drinks, and Juleka picks out some snacks.

“See? I told you this was a good look!” Marinette said.

“I guess,” he said, tugging on the jeans, “But why are these so tight?”

“Well it’s better than those... ugh... purple jeans,” she said the last word in a disgusted tone.

“I seem to remember a certain someone who wore purple jeans a year ago.”

“Well, I pulled those off!”

Juleka comes back with a few bags of chips. Rose and Alix pull out some soda cans.

“Okay, Rose and I got Mountain Dew and good ‘ol orange soda!” Alix tossed Nathaniel a can, which he actually caught, “Nice.”

The door at the convenience store opens, and the quintet looks to see who entered. Nathaniel is stunned at the sight of the young man who just walked in. He’s tall, about one or two inches taller than Juleka with a slender body hidden under an open red hoodie that’s over a rainbow tie-dye shirt, ripped jeans with a studded belt, black combat boots, around his neck was a black choker necklace, and adorning his hands with black fingernails were black fingerless gloves. He has beautiful green eyes that are complemented by bold, well-done eyeliner, and messy black hair that almost reaches his shoulders. Alix notices Nathaniel staring intently at the mystery boy.

“Nath... You okay?”

Nathaniel’s can slips out of his hand onto the floor, as he continues to stare at the Mystery Boy. Marinette, concerned, waves her hand in front of him. “Nath?”

“Uhh...” He snaps back to reality. “I’m just wondering how he got his eyeliner like that.”

“Why don't you go and ask him?” Juleka gave him a little nudge.

“What?!” Nathaniel whisper-screamed.

“Hey, yeah!” Alix exclaimed. “We're about to go hang out with a bunch of cool people! Go do a practice round!”

Nathaniel takes a deep breath, straightens his jacket, and walks up to the mystery boy, who is fixing himself a cup of coffee with an unholy amount of vanilla creamer. Nathaniel peeks over his shoulder at him, before attempting to casually pick up a cup, but accidentally knocks over the whole stack of paper cups. He tries to catch as many cups as he can but fails miserably.

“I... Uh...” The Mystery Boy just walks away without saying a word. Once he’s gone, Nathaniel facepalms.

“... Smooth,” Juleka said.

The five of them walk to the car. Alix is trying very hard not to laugh while Marinette and Rose comfort Nathaniel, and Juleka just munches on her chips. They get in the car. “Seatbelt.” Nathaniel said in a defeated tone. They drive on the empty road in silence before Marinette breaks it.

“Well, it’s not like you’ll see him again-“, Rose cuts her off and points out the window, “There he is!”

And there he was, riding a motorcycle alongside the car. He was wearing a black helmet with a rainbow flag sticker on the side. On his bike were a French flag decal and a few pride decals. Nathaniel's face turns as red as his hair when he locked eyes with the mystery boy, and he sent him a flirtatious smile. Alix is trying very hard not to squeal, and just chews on her seatbelt. Rose looks for her phone so she can document this moment, Marinette is grinning, and Juleka is just eating her chips. The Mystery Boy then picks up speed, riding ahead of them and past a traffic light. The lights quickly turn red, forcing Nathaniel to come to a stop the car as the Mystery Boy rides off.

Juleka sighs, "There he goes.” She pops another chip in her mouth.

Rose tries to cheer him up, "Hey, maybe he's going to the same show as us!"

Alix shrugged, "I dunno..."

As Alix spoke, Nathaniel looked up at the red traffic light anxiously. He then suddenly puts on a determined look and shifts the car gears.

"That guy can go to all the concerts he wants- WHOA!"

Nathaniel hit the accelerator pedal, speeding through the red light. Alix cheers, Marinette and Rose hold onto their seat, and Juleka continues eating her chips.

"W-What're you doing?!" Marinette screamed. "The light was red!"

Nathaniel smirked, "I know." He shifts the car gears again and begins to catch up to the Mystery Boy.

"What's your plan?!" Rose asked.

"No clue!"

"No kidding!" Marinette yelled, clinging to her seat for dear life.

Suddenly, red and blue lights beam into the car, as a police siren is heard. Everyone gets uneasy as they spot a police car chasing them from behind. Nathaniel panics. The sirens get louder. Then, to everyone's surprise, Nathaniel floors it.

"Shit!" Alix cursed.

"WHY?!" Marinette shouted, "You just had to pull over to the side and show them your license!"

Nathaniel responded frantically, “I don't have my license! They couldn't fit in these tight jeans!" His determination returns. Nathaniel steps on the accelerator, causing everyone to yell in shock, as they speed past the Mystery Boy with the police in pursuit. Nathaniel turns up the volume music of the car radio while Alix cheers excitedly. During this, Marinette and Rose are yelling, "What have we done?!" "We are so dead!" "We ruined his innocence!" Juleka is still eating her chips.

Rose screams, “Nathaniel, you can't just drive away from the police! This is serious!”

Alix laughs wildly, “Kurtzberg, you're one total badass motherfu- “

Nathaniel suddenly slams on the brake, jerking the car a bit as the tires screech on the road, “This is why we buckle up.” He drifts the car around a sharp turn, “Hold on!” He continues speeding along the road, leading the police car in a high-speed pursuit.

Alix pumps her fist in the air, “Woohoo!”

Rose and Marinette hold onto Juleka for dear life, “OH MY GOD!”

The chase continues until Nathaniel spots a billboard. He pulls on the hand brake and spins the car around, parking it behind the billboard, out of the sight of the police. The police car drives by, not seeing the car. Rose pokes her head out from behind Alix’s seat and whispers, “Are they gone?”

Nathaniel listens out for the siren and let’s out a sigh of relief when there’s only silence. “I think so.”

Alix cackled while everyone else sighs in relief, “That was awesome! I didn’t know you could drive like that!”

Nathaniel smirks, “You don’t know everything about me.” He attempts to start the engine of the car but fails, his smirk disappearing. “... And we’re out of gas.” He slumps back into his seat “Why?! Did I! Do! This?!” He asked as he got out of the car and started pacing as his friends watched on.

“I try to be cool, and look what happened! I thought I was so ready to finally get out of my comfort zone, but I couldn’t even speak one syllable to some random hot guy, and I wore these tight-ass jeans!” He sighs. “I’m not cool, I’m not a badass. Ugh. I should’ve just stayed home and painted,” he said that last part in a defeated tone. At that, Marinette got out of the car.

“Nathaniel Kurtzberg, stop your moping and listen up!” She grabs his shoulders. “You are so hardcore!”

”Yeah,” Alix exclaimed as she, Juleka, and Rose stepped out of the car. “You gunned it from the cops! That takes guts, man; not even I would do that and I’m the living definition of badassery!”

Rose gave an enthusiastic nod, “That's the most scared I've been since Heroes Day!”

”Nathaniel, you are a rebel. You’re cool even in women’s jeans,” Juleka said in agreement.

”Wow... Thanks, you guys. That- I’m wearing what?!”

As Alix bursts out in a fit of laughter, music can be heard in the distance. They walked towards the source of the music and push away some bushes where they find a house with a bunch of young adults. On a makeshift stage was Mike Krol singing, "Like a Star" while the crowd listens, dances, and lip-syncs along to his songs.

Marinette gasps and points, "There's the boy! He's actually here!" The cute stranger was just staring at his phone. Nathaniel once again blushes.

Alix's smiles and gives Nathaniel a little push, "Go on, man. This is your chance. You broke the law, you can talk to him." With a determined nod, Nathaniel was about to make his way over to the Mystery Boy, but Alix quickly stopped him, "One more thing." She removes the bobby-pin holding his bangs back and they fall freely back on his face. "Better. Now go!"

Nathaniel walked towards the green-eyed boy, his posture straight (Hehe), and his head up high. Marinette, Alix, and Rose eat out of Juleka's somehow not-empty bag of chips like its popcorn at the movie theater. Due to the music being so loud, they can't hear the conversation, so just focus on their movements.

"What's Nath saying?”, Rose asked

The Mystery Boy starts laughing.

Juleka lifts up her bangs to get a closer look, “I don't know, but the boy’s laughing”

“Do you think he's laughing at him or with him?” Alix wondered.

Marinette shrugs, “Hard to tell.” She then quickly shushes them, “Oh, he's coming back!” She grins as Nathaniel returns, and the girls immediately bombard him with questions.

“How'd it go?!” Rose questioned excitedly.

“Well, I asked him about his hair, and then he asked how I colored mine. I told him it’s all-natural, and he told me it looked cool!” He relayed giddily before pulling out a slip of paper. “Then I got his number!”

”What else? What else?!”, Alix asked, her enthusiasm increasing.

Nathaniel smirked, “Nothing much... Except he transferring to Dupont!”

“No. Fucking. WAY!” Alix cheered as she shook her friend by the shoulders while Marinette, Rose, and Juleka squealed with delight, “Dude. You’re a total badass!”

Nathaniel looks down at the piece of paper and smiles at the name next to the number, ‘Marc’

* * *

** Credits **

** Nathaniel Kurtzberg as Repressed Nerd **

** Alix Kudbel as Ultimate Wingman **

** Rose Lavillant/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Voices of Reason **

** Juleka Couffaine as Quiet Friend eating Chips **

** Marc Anciel as Himself **

** **


	12. Fashion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Angst, violence, homo/transphobia *cough* Lila *cough*

Marc knew he was different from others guys. He preferred bright colors, he liked wearing makeup, and occasionally, he would wear skirts and dresses. He thought they looked nice, and they were comfortable too, so whenever he was in the mood, he’d wear a skirt or dress to school, and not one had a problem with it... Till now.

He put on his outfit, a raspberry-colored knee-length dress with a crop denim jacket, and black flats. Marc looked in his mirror and told himself, ‘You’ll be fine. No one cares. Everyone thinks it’s okay.’

—

“Aw mijo, what’s the occasion?”, Penny asked as Marc walked down the stairs in his outfit for the day, “Do you and Nathaniel have a date later?”

Marc blushed, “Mamá! No, we’re not going out today, I just felt like wearing this.”

Alyssa chuckled as she walked into the kitchen with two mugs of coffee, “She’s kidding, sweetie. You look lovely.” She kisses Marc on the cheek then hands her wife a mug, “Now you better hurry before you’re late to school.”

”Alright. Bye mom,” He kisses Alyssa on the cheek, “bye mamá.” He kisses Penny on the cheek then heads out the door

”... He so has a date with Nathaniel later.”, Alyssa said

—

As Marc made his way to school, thinking of ideas for his and Nathaniel’s comic, he found that eyes were on him. He was used to it, though. Every time he wore a dress, people would give him compliments, kids would ask if he was Snow White, and some boys would blush as he walked by

School was no different either. Girls and some guys would tell him how nice he looked, teachers would give him nods of approval and a bright smile, and Nathaniel...

”Nath, you’re drooling again.”

Nathaniel was snapped out of his thoughts by Alix who was waving her hand in front of his face. He wiped the dazed look off of his face along with the drool dripping down his chin

Alix rolled her eyes, ”Seriously, man. Marc wears dresses a bunch of times, you should be used to it.”

”I know, I know! But look at him!”, he points to Marc talking to Aurore and Mireille. Both are admiring his outfit, “God, why does he have to look so cute?”

“Cuz you’re a Bi disaster.”, Alix said with a smirk, making Nathaniel punch her in the arm, “It’s true, and you know it, Nath. Now, you better get to him before some guys try and swoop in.” Proving her point, she points to three guys standing by the stairs and checking Marc out. Jealousy taking over, Nathaniel made his way over to Marc and gave him a kiss on the cheek, being sure to look those boys right in the eye so they knew to back off

Marc smiled, ”Hi, Nath.”

”Hey, Rainbow.”

Aurore and Mireille awed at the two of them and left

Nathaniel took a step back so he could admire Marc’s outfit, “You look amazing. I like seeing your legs.”, he smirked

Marc blushed, “Oh my God, Nath!”, Nathaniel chuckled and pulled him in for a hug, “I can’t help it, you look too cute.” He kisses Marc’s pale pink lips, making the writer grin. The bell rang, much to the two’s disappointment, “I’ll see you later, my Rainbow.”

The two then made their way to class

—

“I’m just saying, maybe he shouldn’t go around wearing a dress.”

Nathaniel snapped his head towards the Italian who was talking to Alya

Alya furrowed her brow, “Why not? Marc wears dresses all the time.”

Lila put her hands to her chest, ”Well yeah, but you don’t think it’s... Inappropriate?”, she whispered that last part, “I just don’t want Marc being harassed. If he wants to wear a dress, he should just do it at home?”

“Excuse me?!”, Marinette snapped, “No one has a problem with Marc wearing dresses. Everyone here supports him. Except for you, apparently.”

Lila faked a shocked gasp, “Marinette, of course I support Marc. I just don’t want anyone to hurt him. And I think the only way is for him to wear more clothing made for boys.”

”Bitch, you better shut the hell up!”, Alix yelled, “Marc can wear whatever he wants!”

”I-I know that,” Lila stammered, “But back in Italy-“

Nathaniel interrupted, “Well you’re not in Italy right now! Marc is allowed to wear what he wants, whenever he wants!”

“I’m just looking out for him.” Lila simpered, trying to make herself look like the good guy in front of her classmates who were giving her disgusted looks, “And, a boy wearing makeup, that doesn’t seem a little wrong to any of you?”

”Oh!”, Kim exclaimed, “You did not just say that!”

”B-but-“

”What’s wrong with a guy who wants to wear makeup?”, He asked in an accusing tone, “Sometimes when I wanna look nice, I wear a little eye shadow, because it makes my eyes pop!”

“It does,” Max agreed

Lila held her hands up defensively, ”There’s nothing wrong with that-“

Nathaniel sent her a glare, “Then why is it so wrong for Marc to wear makeup and dresses?”

”Well he’s already gay, wearing dresses is just going to make people stereotype _queers_ more.”

”Why’d you say it like that?”, Ivan muttered

Adrien stormed over to her, making the Italian back up, “Sexuality does not dictate fashion. I’ve met straight male models who wear dresses, and they look amazing. Now I’m gonna ask this. Do you have a problem with LGBT people?”

”What? No!” Lila exclaimed as she brought out the crocodile tears, “Some of my best friends are gay!”

Rose and Juleka rolled their eyes

Nino shook his head, “That’s not something you should be saying. It’s like saying you have Black friends when someone says you’re racist.”

”B-but I-“

”Lila,” Nathaniel started, “Do us all a favor, and kindly shut the fuck up. Marc can wear what he wants. Everyone can wear what they want.”

Mme. Bustier soon walked into the class, oblivious to the atmosphere, and class started. While everyone else was listening to the lesson, Lila was fuming in her seat. ‘This is all that f*g’s fault! Why the hell are people defending him?! It’s disgusting!... Well, let’s see if that f*g wants to dress like a girl after I’m done with him.’

—

Nathaniel sat in the art classroom for ten minutes, and Marc still wasn’t there. To pass the time, he sketched his boyfriend in the outfit he wore today and smiled at how beautiful he looked. He got a little creative and made his dress a little shorter

”I’m writing you up, Kurtzberg!”, Alix said as she wrote something down on a piece of paper.

”W-wh... For what?”

”For being too bisexual to function!”, she shoved the paper in his hands. Nathaniel read it, and it actually said, ‘Too bisexual to function.’

”What are you, the gay police?”, he asked

”Yes I am.” She wrote something else on the paper, “I’m also fining you for not wearing boots, or anything denim!”

Nathaniel couldn’t help but laugh, “What?”

”Where is your official Bisexual uniform?”

Marinette shook her head, “For shame.”

M. Haberkorn chuckled, “Alright Alix, that’s enough law enforcement.”

She pointed her pencil at the art teacher, “I’m coming for you next.”

Nathaniel looked to the door, still expecting Marc to walk in. He asked everyone, “Has anyone seen Marc besides this morning?” Everyone either shook their heads or said no, “I’m gonna go look for him.”

”Don’t get distracted by his legs!” Alix yelled out

—

Nathaniel checked his phone as he looked around for Marc. No missed calls or texts. Marc wouldn’t just leave without telling him, and he never misses art club. Nathaniel was about to call him until he heard crying coming from the locker room. He went in, and his heart broke at the sight. Marc was sitting on the floor, head tucked into his knees. His hair was messier than usual, his dress and jacket had some tears, and one of his shoes was missing

”Rainbow?”, he whispered. Marc looked up, and Nathaniel gasped when he saw his back eye and bruised cheek. He rushed over, kneeled at his side and caressed his cheek, “What happened?”

”I... I was just at m-my locker, I wa-was alone, th-then someone p-put a bag over my head, a-and started beating me up.” He wiped a tear, wincing a bit, “I-I don’t know who it was.”

”Oh my God.” Nathaniel kissed away a tear forming at the corner of his eye. He then noticed Marc clenching something in his hands, “What’s that?”

”They taped it to my chest after they were done,” he muttered, then handed Nathaniel the note which read, ‘Dress like a boy, you freak.’ Nathaniel scowled when he realized who did this- The only person who had a problem with Marc wearing dresses. He crumpled the note in his hands and wrapped his arms around Marc

—

 **“Striving to defend a loved-one’s honor and make the offender pay. Perfect.”** Hawkmoth held out his hand and a white butterfly settled in his palm. He covered the butterfly with his other hand and the butterfly was engulfed with dark magic. Now an Akuma, it flew out of the window, **“Fly away my little Akuma, and evilize him!”**

—

As Nathaniel continued to console Marc, the Akuma phased through the window and dived straight for the note he still had clenched in his hands. Nathaniel lifted his head up, careful not to disturb Marc in his peaceful state, and the Akuma mask appeared over his face

**”Non-Conformist, I am Hawkmoth. It’s such a shame how there are many out there who refuse to let others live their lives. Since they’re trying to force people to conform, let them experience what many do. All you have to do is bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculous.”**

Nathaniel smirked, “With pleasure, Hawkmoth.” The black and purple mist bubbled up from the note and surrounded him. When it lifted, Marc was in the arms of Non-Conformist. He had long hair with rainbow highlights styled into a braid, his outfit looked similar to Garnet’s wedding outfit, only the parts what were white are now purple, he has earrings with the male and female symbols. The male symbol is pink, and the female symbol is blue. He has on black platform boots, and a black mask

Non-Conformist felt Marc stirring in his arm and kissed his forehead, “Rainbow, wake up.” Marc’s eyes fluttered open, and widened when he saw the Akuma that used to be his boyfriend. “Sweetie, I know who did this. And I’m going to make sure they pay.”

He set Marc down on the floor and kissed his cheek, which made a bright pink light engulf Marc’s ruined outfit, turning it into a pastel pink dress with a white jacket and pink heels. As Marc stared at his outfit in awe, Non-Conformist ran out of the locker room. Marc finally snapped out of it and ran to the art room.

_—_

”Guys!”

”Marc, where were you?” Rose asked.

Juleka raised an eyebrow at his outfit, “Weren’t you wearing something else?”

Alix rushed over and examined his black eye, “Who did this?!”

He explained quickly, ”I got beat up for wearing a dress, I don’t know who did it, and Nathaniel got akumatized!”

Everyone gasped. Marc looked around, “Where’s Marinette?”

”She went to look for you and Nathaniel,” Alix answered as she got out her phone and pulled up a livestream on the Ladyblog.

”Hey Ladybloggers!” Alya greeted. “Another Akuma is attacking Paris; what else is new?” She points her phone to Non-Conformist who was zapping a few people with multicolored beams, “It looks like he can make people wear clothes not intended for their gender, and... I think swap their birth sex.”

Juleka smiled and headed for the door. “Juleka, where are you going?” Rose asked.

”He’s turning people into their opposite sex. I wanna be a real girl,” she answered before leaving the classroom.  
—

Ladybug and Chat Noir swung and vaulted over the city, trying to find Non-Conformist. They followed the trail of men wearing dresses, women wearing suits, and people who were oddly happy for some reason. They eventually found him standing between a blonde woman with bad hair and a young boy.

”Your son has every right to wear the clothes he wants to,” Non-Conformist snarled as he held the boy in a protective embrace.

” _She_ is not my son!” The lady screeched.

Non-Conformist ignored her and turned to the boy, who appeared to be crying. He wiped one of his tears. “This won’t hurt a bit.” He kissed the boy’s forehead, and a blue light engulfed him. The boy’s face was now more chiseled, he became a few inches taller, and his figure was less slender. He felt his chest, between his legs and gasped. “... Thank you.”

The lady smacked the back of Non-Conformist’s head. ”What have you done to my daughter?!” The Akuma covered her face with his gloved hand, and a blue light engulfed her. She was now wearing a suit, and her hair was now a men’s haircut. She ran away screaming.

Non-Conformist was about to take off, but Ladybug’s yoyo wrapped around his ankle, keeping him from running. The boy ran off.

”Ladybug and Chat Noir. I was wondering when you’d show up.” He raised his right hand which was glowing a bright pink color, “Chat Noir, I’m sure you’d look lovely in a cocktail dress.”

“Agreed, but I prefer what I have on.” He gestured to his outfit with a smirk.

”Nathaniel, let’s talk about this.” Ladybug tried to reason.

”No!” He shouted. “There’s nothing wrong with what I’m doing! Marc was hurt just for wearing clothes not made for him! There are others out there who are treated horribly just for being themselves or dressing differently!” He blasted Chat Noir with a pink beam and Ladybug with a blue one. They were engulfed by a pink and blue light that soon faded. Chat’s hair is now longer and curled, his outfit was now a black a-line dress that faded to green, and he had on black heels. Ladybug’s hair was styled into a faux hawk, she wore a black suit with a red button-up shirt, and red Doc Martens.

“Okay, this is a nice dress and all, but-“ Chat staggered a bit, but Ladybug managed to keep him steady, “How do people walk in these things?”

Non-Conformist unwrapped Ladybug’s yoyo around his ankle. Before he could take off and go find Lila, he felt an arm wrap around his wrist. He turned and saw Marc, “Rainbow, what are you doing?”

”Nathaniel, I know you’re mad, but you don’t need to do this.” He pleaded. “Lila did hurt me, but that’s no reason to go after her.”

Non-Conformist frowned before wrapping his arms around Marc’s waist, “But I can’t just sit by and let something like this happen. Everyone at school is so supportive. Th-then she comes along, treats you horribly, and ruined your outfit!” 

Marc wiped a tear forming at the corner of his eye, “It’s okay... Nath, just hand over the Akuma, and we can work through this... Okay?”  
  
With a sigh, Non-Conformist reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the note which he handed over to Ladybug. Before she tore the note in half, she summoned her Lucky Charm- A box of tissues. She handed a couple to Non-Conformist, who used them to wipe his hears. Ladybug smiled before tearing the note in half, releasing the Akuma.

”No more evil-doing for you, little the Akuma. Time to de-evilize!” She caught the Akuma in her yoyo, “Gotcha!” She released the butterfly, “Bye-bye, little butterfly.” She tossed the box of tissues into the air, “MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!” The box exploded into thousands of Ladybugs that went around Paris, putting civilians back into the clothes they were wearing before and reverting back to their birth sex, but left a few alone. Non-Conformist was engulfed by a black a purple mist that lifted up to reveal Nathaniel

Ladybug and Chat Noir, now in their normal clothes fist-bumped “Pound it!”

—

Lila walked to school feeling very proud of herself. (Bitch) When she saw Marc again, she would make sure to do much worse than she did yesterday. As she made her way inside, her jaw dropped when she saw students and teachers cross-dressing. ‘Great. That tr*nny got to them.’ She put on a pleasant smile and made her way over to Alya, who was wearing an orange and white letterman’s jacket, a black t-shirt, ripped jeans, and black and white sneakers, “Alya, why’s everyone dressed like... _This_?”

Alya sent the girl an annoyed look but quickly replaced it with a kind smile, “The most awful thing happened. Marc was beat up yesterday in the locker room, just for wearing a dress. So, we’re showing him our support.”

 _’Ugh. There’s more of them,’_ Lila thought to herself, “Oh, I wish I’d known. He would’ve had my support.” She said in a sickly sweet tone

”Oh, is that so?”, Marinette asked as she approached the two, wearing a pink dress shirt with a black tie, black dress pants, and black shoes. “I was sure the Art Club sent out a mass text to everyone at school. We checked everyone on the list.”

”Well, I obviously didn’t get one.” She put on a hurt look, “U-unless you didn’t want me to participate.”

”Alright, cut the crap, Rossi,” Marinette snarled. “Everyone knows what you did. You’re really stupid to be beating up a student in a room with a security camera, you know that?”

Lila looked around and realized that every student and teacher was glaring at her. Realizing she wouldn’t be able to get away with her crime, she pushed Alya and Marinette out of the way and ran for the door, only to bump into Kim and Adrien. Kim had on a white crop-top with a red skirt and black heels, and Adrien had on a black off-the-shoulder sweater with a green skirt, black leggings, and black flats

Alix stormed over to her in a black suit with a green shirt, a black denim jacket, black jeans, and black boots, ”You’ve got a lot of nerve.”

“Miss Rossi, to the office this instant!” Mme. Mendeleiev yelled from the top of the stairs in a white dress shirt, a purple tie, black slacks and dress shoes

”B-but I didn’t do anything wrong!”

”So, beating up a student just for wearing a dress seems right to you?” Nathaniel asked in an accusing tone. He was wearing a black dress that faded to purple, black tights, and red flats. Next to him was Marc in a white blouse with a black skirt, and black heels

Lila finally snapped, “FINE! I BEAT UP THE DAMN F*GGOT!” Everyone gasped at the slur, “It’s his own fault for dressing like that!” Before she could say more, Mme. Mendeleiev grabbed her arm and dragged her to the office, “Hey! You can’t do this! I didn’t do anything!”

”God, is she serious?” Marinette asked, irritated.

Marc sighed, “I’m just glad she’s gone.” Nathaniel pulled him in for a hug and the two kissed.

”Nathaniel!” A boy yelled as he ran over to the very confused redhead.

”Oh... Hi.” He then asked, “Who are you?”

”It’s... It’s Jolene. Now Joe. Non-Conformist made me an actual boy!” He cheered. “A lot of people wanna thank you!” He gave Nathaniel a quick hug before running off.

—

  
**Meanwhile at the Agreste mansion**

“So, are you finally going to fire that girl?” Nathalie asked.

”Get rid of every magazine with her image or even the mention of her name,” Gabriel told her, “This company will not be associated with someone who uses such derogatory terms.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was not expecting the story to go like this. Glad it did


	13. Desk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attempting to write smut

There was a heat wave today in Paris, everyone wore tank tops, shorts, sun dresses, and sandals. The students and Dupont were dying from the heat, and the teachers could barely continue their lesson without stopping for five minute water breaks

The bell soon rang for lunch. The students practically bolted out of their classrooms to get to the cafeteria. Whenever there was a heatwave like this, the lunch ladies would get out the popsicles, ice cream, and just let the students go crazy

Bustier and Mendeleiev’s classes got their first, got dibs on their favorite flavors, and refilled their water bottles at the fountains

Nathaniel was just enjoying his fresh, cold water and trying to ignore the heat when suddenly, he saw Marc, and couldn’t take his eyes off of him. How could he when he was wearing a red tank top with black shorts that should _definitely_ be against the dress code. They were loose around his waist, ane tight around his legs

The straps of his tank top kept sliding off of his shoulders, and if Nathaniel looked close enough, he could see a bit of his chest. 

Nathaniel was so distracted that he spilt some of his water onto him, getting some concerned looks from Alix and Marinette

Marinette takes the bottle before he empties the whole thing and asks, “Nathaniel, are you okay?”

The redhead snaps out of his not so innocent thoughts and was brought back to reality, “I... I was, uh...”

”Fantasizing about ripping Marc’s shorts off?”, Alix said with a grin, making Nathaniel stammer for a comeback

”Sh... Shut up! I was just... Admiring his outfit.”

Marinette rolled her eyes, ”Oh yeah, you _really_ were.”

Alix snickered and wrapped her arm around her friend, “Nath, Nath, it’s fine. There’s no shame in staring at your boyfriend in his tight little outfit... Or thinking about ramming his a-“

Marinette interrupted, “ALIX!” The pink haired girl just cackled

”... I honestly would love to ram that sweet ass against one of the desks, though.” Nathaniel muttered, but his voice was was loud enough for Alix and Marinette to hear, making Alix laugh until she couldn’t breathe and Marinette slap his arm

”That’s my cousin!” She groaned

”I’m gonna do it with consent! Geez!”

Marinette sent him a look, “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

Alix finally caught her breath and tapped Nathaniel’s shoulder, “Na... Nath, can you go full up my water bottle? I-I still can’t breathe right now- Ha!” She continues laughing, “Oh my God!”

”If it’ll get me away from you, sure,” he complied, grabbed Alix’s bottle and went over to the water fountain that had a long line

Alix, still laughing and panting a little bit, turns to Marinette, “Okay, okay. We are definitely locking them in a classroom after school.” Off Marinette’s look of shock, she continues, “Yes. We are doing that.”

”W-why?!”

”’Cuase Nath is a disaster. I saw him staring at Marc’s thighs earlier.”

“No he-“

Alix cut her off with a finger to her lips, ”Trust me, he was staring. I’d know that thirsty look anywhere. He gets that look _whenever_ Marc shows a little skin.”

Marinette shook her head, “Well, leave me out of this. See if Rose or Juleka want to take part in this plan of yours.” Alix’s grin suddenly became wider, making Marinette panic, “A-Alix! No! No! I wasn’t serious! Promise me that you won’t lock Marc and Nathaniel in a classroom together.”

”But-“

”Promise me,” Marinette said, a little more stern

Realizing she wouldn’t give in, Alix sighed in defeat, “I promise I won’t lock Marc and Nathaniel in a classroom together no matter how horny they are for each other.”

Marinette sighed, “Close enough.”

—

It was now the end of the school day, much to everyone’s’s relief. Now they could go home and enjoy the AC. Since the power was out at Marc’s house, and his moms were out with some friends, he spent the day over at Nathaniel’s while his parents were out of town. They decided to use this time to work on a few pages for their comic, but Nathaniel could not focus, not when Marc’s long legs were exposed and that strap holding up his top looks so easy to snap in half

Marc finished writing some dialogue when he saw Nathaniel’s turquoise eyes glued to his legs. He was so enamored that he didn’t notice Marc looking at him

”... Nath?”

Realizing he’s been caught, Nathaniel quickly turned back to his sketchbook and stammered for an excuse, “I-I was uh... You-“

”Is someone a little distracted?” He teased. Off Nathaniel’s reaction, he continues, “I caught you staring a few times. Then at lunch, I heard a strange conversation between you, Alix, and Marinette.”

”Oh really?” Nathaniel said while now shamelessly staring at his boyfriend’s legs. Apparently he wasn’t the only one who was turned on right now “What’d you hear?”

Marc slid a long, delicate finger across Nathaniel’s desk with such enticement, making the redhead shudder, ”Was Alix serious when she said you wanted to ram me against a desk?”

He smirked, “Well, actually I said ram your ass.”

”Well...” He gets up, moves his writing materials to the side and plops himself on top of the desk, “... What’s stopping you?”

Without saying another word, Nathaniel got up, grabbed Marc by the front of his shirt and vigorously kissed his boyfriend. Their tongues fought for dominance, Nathaniel’s won. After about ten more seconds of their intense make out, Nathaniel whispered, “Now bend your pretty self over this desk.”

”But I wanna see you.” Marc whined

With a smirk, he goes for Marc’s sensitive neck and leaves little kisses, bites, and trails his tongue up and down the smooth skin ”... Back first, front later.” He whispered, wanting to hear the little moans from his boyfriend

* * *

**Later, after Nathaniel totally wrecked Marc**

Marc and Nathaniel woke up, lying on Nathaniel’s bed and wrapped in each other’s arms. They blushed when they looked and saw the desk they’ll never look at the same way again

Nathaniel pressed a kiss against his boy’s friend’s cheek, giggling as he blushed. Nathaniel then heard his phone go off and reached for it off his nightstand while keeping his other arm wrapped around Marc

The text was from Alix, which read,

**Alix:  
You fuck him against a desk yet?**

Then another one from Marinette

**Marinette:  
You rammed my cousin’s ass, didn’t you?**


	14. Sport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jock and Cheerleader au

"Okay, people! Pack up the equipment and then hit the showers!", the coach yelled out, and the football team went to put the equipment back in the storage closet. Marinette, Nathaniel, and Alix talked while they dragged some tackling dummies off the field

"How much you wanna bet we cream those assholes at Vadim?", Alix cockily asked to which Marinette replied with, "I think we've got a pretty good advantage this time. Their star kicker twisted his ankle!"

Hearing the news, Alix dropped the tackling dummy and pumped her fist into the air, "Sweet!" She gave her two friends punches in the arms. Despite her stature, Alix was pretty strong, so that was gonna leave a mark on their arms later, "Geez, Alix," Nathaniel said while rubbing his arms, "Save the energy for the game next week. We got enough of that from Rose and Alya."

"Can't! I've been _waiting_ for this day!", She exclaimed, "When we get out on that field, those guys are gonna get fu-!"

"KURTZBERG!", Kim yelled out. Nathaniel knew what this meant. Whenever Kim called out one of the team member's last name from afar, it was usually followed by, "GO LONG!" The redhead dropped the tackling dummy, then leaped up to catch the errant football hurtling through the air, only for it to slip through his fingers and continue flying straight for the two cheerleaders leaving practice. Marinette shouted, "LOOK OUT!" Juleka and Nino, Rose and Alya's girlfriend and boyfriend, respectively, glanced to the side, and gasped, frozen into paralyzed stillness as the football came right for them.

Nathaniel sprinted as fast as he could to catch the rogue football. If Alya and Rose found out he let one of Kim's throws slip through his fingers and hit their significant others', they'd surprise tackle him for a week. Before he could catch the ball, a new set of hands caught it just three inches away from Nino's face. The fingers were long, delicate, and the nails painted black. Nathaniel dropped his arms to his sides and stared at the owner of the beautiful hands. Marc Anciel- Head cheerleader, president of the GSA, and Nathaniel's long-time crush. He's always admired him as he and the rest of the squad cheered from the sidelines- His slender legs, how his eyes always lit up when the team scored... The way his skirt would sometimes fly up whenever Ondine and Adrien tossed him into the air.

"You dropped this," He said, velvetly

Nathaniel just gawked, flustered that he was face to face with the most beautiful boy in school. "Th-thanks." He takes the football out of Marc's hands, taking the time to savor his silky smooth skin. Seriously, Nathaniel _had_ to know what moisterizure he uses.

Marc smiled, "Careful next week." He dragged a still paralyzed Nino and Juleka off the field, leaving Nathaniel who's still madly blushing. Alix gave his shoulder a hard punch, snapping him out of his thoughts, "Dude! Three years and you still can't talk to the guy? Come on!"

Marinette shook her head, "Nath, I told you, I can get you Marc's number. Are you forgetting that we're cousins?"

"No! I need to do this myself!" He exclaimed, "I-I'm gonna talk to him, I just-"

"Freeze up?", Marinette deadpanned

Alix added, "Forget how to say words?"

"... Yes."

"Well, you gotta do it soon. You know people at school get around Marc." Marinette said with a roll of her eyes, "I swear to God, if I find another creep lifting up his skirt, I'm gonna strangle them with my throwing arm!", she snarled, "God! It's like they forget his cousin is the damn quarterback, and they just lift up his skirt right in front of me!" She grabs Nathaniel by his shoulders and shakes him, "Nath! Go get him!"

"W-what?"

"Did I stutter?", she snapped then added, "This way we both win. You get your boyfriend, creeps keep away from Marc. Got it?"

"Got it!", Alix shouted

Nathaniel furrowed his brow, "Excuse me?"

The two girls put their hands in, "Ready? Break!"

Nathaniel was now freaking out. Just what were his friends doing? "What is happening?!"

Marinette pats him on the shoulder and grins, "I'll explain tomorrow."

__

"This is a dumb idea." Nathaniel mumbled as the whole football team went over the plan for him to get Marc to be his boyfriend in an empty classroom. "And did you have to tell everyone?"

Kagami folded her arms, "Nathaniel, it was pretty obvious from the way you would always stare at him from afar." She smirked, "Did you enjoy the view?"

"Like you haven't stared at Adrien when _his_ skirt flew up," he sneered, making the Japanese girl blush at being called out

Rose pats his shoulder, "It's fine, I like to look at Juleka too."

Marinette tapped her pointing stick against the dry-erase board with a very detailed schedule, "Focus, people! Now, before every game, Marc and the squad go into the gym to get some practice in. That's when we pass out the cards out to people in the stands." She flips the board over to show, 'Marc Will U Go Out With Me?' written in pink marker, "At the end of the game, when he destroy Vadim," this received some cheers from the team, "the crowd members we gave the cards to will hold them up, Nathaniel will walk over to Marc, they kiss, and BAM! Our ship has sailed!" Everyone, except Nathaniel, cheered and tackled each other to the floor

"Where were you guys when I was trying to ask out Nino?!", Alya asked as she tackled Kim to the floor

__

"Okay, team!", Adrien cheered, "'Operation: Rainbow Tomato' is a go!" The pep squad, sans Marc who blushed at the name, cheered and shook their pom poms, "Now, here's what we'll do. During half time when we go onto the field to wow the crowd, we're gonna hold up a sign that reads, 'Nathaniel, Will You Go Out With Me?', Juleka and Luka will play a romantic song, I'm thinking 'Hold Onto the Night'. And then we toss Marc into the air with a basket toss." He, Nino, and Mireille send their captain knowing looks, making him blush in embarrassment

"Guys, is this really necessary?" he asked

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Duh, Anciel! You've been crushing on him for years, now you're gonna tell him how you feel!"

"But I-" Luka covers his face with his pom-pom, muffling his words, "You'll thank us later."

Marc pushes the pom-pom out of his face and spit out some of the plastic streamers. He turned to Max, the smartest and most down-to-earth member on the team, and asked, "Will this really work?"

"It has to. Nathaniel also seems to harbor some feelings for you as well, so I'd say this plan has a 97.5% chance of going succeeding."

"Max agreed!", Ondine exclaimed, "This plan is full-proof!"

Marc sighed, "I hope so."

__

It was the night of the game between Dupont and Vadim. Dupont was winning, 32-20. The crowd roared when Alya made another touchdown right before the second quarter came to an end, and it was the falf-time show. The players ran off to the benches to get some water and go over game plans as the cheerleaders sprinted and cartwheeled their way to the center of the field. Dupont's team watched with impressed looks on their faces, obviously staring at their significant others

Sabrina nodded in approval, "Damn, Chloe is lookin' good in that skirt."

"Next to Luka,” Marinette said with a smirk as she watched her boyfriend to the splits in his mini-skirt before she remembered the plan, "Alright. Kim, you signal the crowd." With a nod, Kim ran up the bleachers, "Kagami, Ivan. If you see Nathaniel trying to sneak away like he is right now, don't let him escape." The two of them charged at Nathaniel who was trying to make his escape, and tackled him to the ground

__

Adrien turns to Luka and Juleka, "You guys got your guitar and bass ready?" They nodded, then ran off the field to grab their instruments. "Chloe, Mylene, go get the banner." The two girls complied, "Ondine, lets get Marc ready."

"Are you guys really sure about this?" Marc nervously asked as he got into position for the basket toss. Ondine replied, "This _will_ work, Marc."

____

And both plans went perfectly. The crowd members with cards held them up, and each letter spelt out, 'Marc Will U Go Out With Me?', the same time as Chloe and Sabrina ran across the field with their sign that read, 'Nathaniel, Will You Go Out With Me?, and Luka and Juleka played 'Hold Onto the Night'. Neither groups were expecting this, Nathaniel's red-as-his-hair face, Marc's rose-tinted cheeks, and the slack-jawed expressions of the football and cheer team showed it

"Marc liked Nathaniel and didn't tell me?!", Marinette shouted in disbelief, "We're cousins! We tell each other everything!"

Nathaniel just couldn't stop smiling. Marc, the boy he's has a crush on since forever liked him back. He tossed his helmet to the ground and walked onto the field to finally talk the boy he couldn't take his mind off of. He was ten feet away when Adrien and Ondine tossed Marc into the air and he performed a graceful spin that left Nathaniel in awe, which quickly turned to worry when Marc somehow went off course, and Adrien and Ondine didn't seem to notice. Nathaniel surged forward and caught Marc in his arms before he could hit the ground

"... Hey.", Marc said

"H-hey." Nathaniel stammered

Adrien let out a sigh of relief, "Oh, thank God!"

Alix and Aurore yelled, "KISS HIM!"

With a shrug, Nathaniel slowly leaned in to kiss Marc, but the latter couldn't wait. He grabbed the sides of Nathaniel's face and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Marc wrapped his arms around Nathaniel's neck, and Nathaniel held Marc even closer to him as everyone cheered and awed at the two.

* * *

**Cheerleaders: Marc, Juleka, Nino, Ondine, Adrien, Mylene, Max, Chloe, Luka**

**Football Team: Nathaniel, Alix, Marinette, Rose, Alya, Kim, Kagami, Ivan, Sabrina, Mireille, Aurore**


	15. Laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: ... TICKLES!

Nathaniel had to be the most ticklish person Marc has ever met. He discovered this little quirk about his boyfriend during art club one day. He and Nathaniel were working on their comic, Marinette was sketching out designs for a dress, Rose and Juleka were writing lyrics, and Alix... Was sneaking up behind Nathaniel with a pencil and an evil grin plastered on her face. Marc saw her approaching with his peripheral vision and before he could say anything, she shushed him. He was so glad he listened because breaking the silence in the classroom was Nathaniel's laughter.

Marc wondered what was going on until he saw Alix poking at Nathaniel's sides with the pencil. Barely even poking him, honestly. Even when she stopped, Nathaniel continued laughing and begging for it to end until he saw Alix's shit-eating grin and chased her all around the school. Marinette, Juleka, and Rose explained that Nathaniel was the most ticklish out of everyone in Bustier's class. Even just the faintest graze against his skin had the redhead rolling on the floor laughing and begging for it to stop. And sometimes he didn't even laugh. If someone found the right spot, Nathaniel would make a sound that was similar to a baby panda sneezing. And Marc, who _loved_ the baby panda video, needed to hear that.

So, one day while the two were over at Nathaniel's house watching Disney movies in the living room, Marc grazed his fingers against Nathaniel's neck, making the redhead start laughing. Not the reaction Marc was hoping for, but it was so cute to hear his stoic-looking boyfriend laugh. So, right when Nathaniel was beginning to relax, Marc started tickling him again, and the two fell off the couch and onto the floor with Marc straddling Nathaniel

"Hahahahahaha! Why?! What- Hahaha! Did I do?!" He asked during his laughing fit. Marc started laughing too, "The others told me how ticklish you were. I couldn't resist!"

"Oh my God- Hahahaha! They're so de- Ahahaha! Stop!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop, plea- Hahahaha! Please!" He manages to say through his laughter

Marc pretends to think for a moment, "Hmm... Nope." He continues to tickle Nathaniel's sides

"Hahahaha! Why?! I said please!"

Marc grinned, "Rose told me you sound like a sneezing baby panda if you're tickled in the right place, and I _need_ to hear it!" He begins tickling his midriff

"Hahaha! That little traitor! Hahaha!" Nathaniel managed to regain some of his composure, grabbed Marc's wrists, and quickly switched their positions, "Let's see how you like it," he said with a devious look on his face. He started tickling Marc's neck, only getting a smirk in response. Off Nathaniel's confused look, Marc said, "I'm not ticklish." Nathaniel paled at those words, got up, and ran up the stairs with Marc chasing after him

"Don't you dare!" "You can't outrun me! My legs are longer than yours!"

Before he could make it into his bedroom, Marc engulfed him in a hug and tackled him to the floor

"Noooooo!"

"You know what I wanna hear~", he sang

Nathaniel pouted before mumbling a "Fine." He tilted his head, exposing his neck, "Go ahead- AH!" He didn't have time to finish when Marc started poking at his bare neck, making the writer squeal with delight when he heard the sound he's been dying to hear. "Nath, that was so cute!"

Nathaniel would not give in to how sweet his boyfriend sounded right now. He frowned, but there was a hint of playfulness, "Satisfied?"

The noiret kisses his lips and smiles, "Yes."


	16. Your Favorite Season (Winter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... Marc dominates in snowball fights

“Thanks for inviting me to hang out with your friends,” Marc said as he adjusted his gloves. It felt weird not wearing fingerless gloves, but Nathaniel would not let him wear those when it was twenty degrees out and snowing

Nathaniel smiled, “Of course. The guys love you.”

That was an understatement, the boys in Mme. Bustier’s class _adored_ Marc. He was their certified ‘Mom Friend’, always making sure Max ate and went to sleep on time when he was working on a project, reminding Kim to hydrate after working out, comforting Adrien when he had problems with his dad, introducing Nino to different music, and telling Ivan that he _is_ good enough for Mylene.

When they found out the comic book partners were dating, they started inviting Marc to their ‘Bros Only Outings’ (Whenever they said that, Alix would yell out ‘Boo!’ with her thumbs down) Today, the guys were hanging out in the park on what had to be the snowiest day of the year. They were building snow forts and working on snowballs, no doubt getting ready for a snowball fight.

Upon their arrival, Marc and Nathaniel noticed that Luka and Wayhem were also there, probably invited by Ivan and Adrien, respectively. Adrien, Nino, and Wayhem were over by their snow fort and making snowballs, Luka and Ivan were still working on their fort, and Kim and Max were adding snowballs to a huge mound of them.

Kim was setting another snowball on the ground with many others before looking up and waving to the comic book duo, “Marc! Nath!” Thinking it might be a trick, the other teams prepared to throw their snowballs, “I’m serious!” He held his hands up defensively, “They’re here! Look!”

With their snowballs still ready to be thrown at the Vietnamese boy, the guys turned their heads to see Marc and Nathaniel standing by the entrance of the park. They set their snowballs down and greeted the two.

“Dudes!” Nino called out. “Build a fort and get ready for the greatest snowball fight ever!”

”Yeah, you can help Max and I take down the blonde menace!” Kim pointed a finger at Adrien.

”I’m coming for you, Lê Chiến!” Adrien yelled back.

Luka glared at Kim, but there was a hint of playfulness in his eyes, “Lay a finger on him, and you shall receive frostbite like no other!”

Marc giggled at their antics before turning to Nathaniel and asking, “Are they always like this during snow days?”

Nathaniel rolled his eyes, “Dramatic and really committed to their roles? Yes.” He turned to the others and said, “Marc and I are making our own team!”

Wayhem gasped, “Traitors! We banish you from our territory!”

”Kay,” was Nathaniel’s response as he led Marc over to a section in the park to work on their snow fort.

Twenty minutes later, and everyone was ready.

”Okay!” Kim exclaimed as he stood, “Since this is Marc’s first snowball fight with us, we’re gonna go easy on him, and- AH!” Before he could continue, a snowball came in at an alarming speed and hit the side of his face. The impact was so powerful that Kim fell right into the snow.

Everyone looked to see where the snowball came from, and were shocked to see Marc with his arm outstretched, and Nathaniel was just smirking. “You were saying, Kim?”

The guys quickly ducked behind their forts when Marc got out more snowballs and started throwing them with the skills of a professional baseball player, never failing to hit their perfectly-constructed forts.

Nino said to Adrien and Wayhem, “I vote we stay here until Marc had to go home.” The two nodded in agreement “Okay, so it’s settled, we-“

Wayhem cuts him off, “Wait... I think he stopped.” Slowly, he poked his head out from behind the fort, only to immediately regret it when a snowball hit him right in the face. “I was wrong! Avenge my death!”

“Noooooo!” Adrien cried out as he cradled Wayhem’s limp body. “It should have been me!”

”VIVE LA REVOLUTION!” Luka yelled as he ran out from behind his fort and started throwing snowballs at the enemy’s fort, but he was soon pelted by a barrage of snowballs and fell to the ground, still being pelted, “I’m already dead! Let the earth consume me!”

Seeing that they were now alone, Max and Ivan ran over to Adrien and Nino’s fort, barely managing to dodge Marc’s snowball attacks.

Ivan panted, “How is he doing this?! Nathaniel isn’t even doing anything!”

Max shuddered, “At the rate he’s getting everyone out, I’d say we only have a thirty-“ A snowball thrown at an impressive angle hit the top of his head, “... Twenty percent chance of winning.”

”That’s better than nothing, right?” Adrien asked while trying to remain optimistic.

”You guys done hiding?!” Nathaniel shouted. “Marc’s got snowballs with your names on ‘em!”

Adrien whimpered at those words. “Never mind.”

”Guys,” Nino started. “There’s three of us, Marc’s the only one throwing snowballs, and Nathaniel has a weak throw. There’s no way he can get all of us.”

Ivan and Adrien thought about it and realized that Nino was right. So, they grabbed armfuls of snowballs and prepared for battle. On Nino’s count, “One... Two... CHARGE!” They ran out from behind the snow fort and started throwing snowballs, but came to a stop when they realized that none were being thrown at them.

Ivan looked around for the brightly colored red coat. “Where is he?”

Nathaniel stepped out from behind his and Marc’s fort with his hands up to show that he was unarmed, “Looking for someone?”

Adrien’s eyes darted around, “Where’s Marc?”

Nathaniel just gave them a devious grin that had them checking their surroundings. From his peripheral vision, Nathaniel could see Marc crouching behind Luka and Ivan’s fort. While their backs were turned, Marc grabbed a snowball and threw it right at Ivan’s head. the burly boy fell right into the snow.

Nino grabbed Adrien’s shoulders and screamed, ”RUN!”

The two best friends ran towards their fort when suddenly, another snowball hit Nino’s ankle, making him trip and fall.

Adrien ran to his best friend’s side and cried out, “NOOOO!”

Nino held Adrien’s hand and let out a fake cough, “Adrien. Tell Alya I’ll always love her. Marinette, she was like a sister to me. And your father... Is a dick.” He let out a fake cough. “Avenge us all.” Then he shut his eyes.

Adrien looked up to the sky and yelled, “Take me instead-!“ A final snowball hit the side of his head and he fell right on top of Nino.

Nathaniel cheered, ”Now _that’s_ how you win a snowball fight!” Marc emerged from his hiding place and laughed. Nathaniel ran over to him and engulfed his boyfriend in a hug. “Rainbow! That was awesome!” He kisses his cheek.

Marc blushed, “Nath, I love you... So forgive me for doing this.”

”What?” Answering his question was a snowball that Marc shoved in his face, “... Betrayed by my own boyfriend!”

The others got up, brushed the snow off of their clothes, and approached the two

”Okay, all in favor of never getting into a snowball fight with Marc, raise you hand.” Luka said, and all but Marc immediately raised their hands.

—

**But that didn’t stop Marc from throwing snowballs at them when they least expected it throughout the rest of the season. But Nathaniel got the worst of it when Marc would pour snow down his back**


	17. Opposite

Nathaniel woke up with a groan before getting out of his bed. He had a rough day yesterday. There was an Akuma that kept blasting people, but it didn't seem to do anything. He and Marc got hit, and they felt okay. After their encounter, he and Marc quickly ran home, and that's all that happened. After getting up, Nathaniel made his way to the bathroom to go shower and brush his teeth so he could get ready for the day.

~Later~

After showering, Nathaniel got dressed in his usual outfit: A purple hoodie with a pink, purple, and blue tie-dye shirt, black jeans, a studded belt, black fingerless gloves, and black combat boots with purple laces. He walked over to his dresser, got out his makeup pallet, then applied some eyeliner and pink lip-gloss. After doing his makeup, Nathaniel grabbed his messenger bag, the black journal he uses to write the dialogue for his and Marc's comic and made his way to school.

__

Kim, dressed in his red collared shirt, black slacks, and black dress shoes was trying to keep Max, who was dressed in a green sleeveless hoodie, brown track pants, and black sneakers from hurting himself during one of his crazy dares and listed the probabilities of him getting hurt. Marinette, dressed in her pink denim jacket, Jagged Stone shirt, ripped black jeans, and pink boots, was sitting on a bench and strumming her guitar. Nino in his blue and red flannel, jeans, and black and white sneakers was updating the Ladyblog while Alya, dressed in a baggy orange shirt with a weird white and black symbol, boyfriend jeans, her orange cap, and red and white sneakers, listened to some music on her headphones. Then there were Adrien and Kagami. Adrien had on his white blazer with the Agreste family crest stitched on, a black dress shirt with a green tie, green pants, and purple converse. Kagami had on her white jacket over a black shirt with three red, gold, and white stripes going across the middle, red jeans, and red sneakers. Yep, a typical day at Dupont.

"NATH!" Alix shouted as she ran up to him. She looked at his outfit and let out a distressed noise, "Oh God, not you, too!"

Nathaniel raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about? Are you okay, Alix?"

" _I'm_ fine! But the rest of you aren't!" she exclaimed, "There's an Akuma!"

"W-what hap-happened?" he asked with a stammer.

Alix rubbed her temples, "Man, I guess it swapped your personality with your significant other or something. Right now, you're acting like Marc, and he's acting like you. I saw him drawing superheroes, Nath!

"B-but he always draws-"

"HE WRITES!" She yelled, and Nathaniel, on instinct, pulled his hood over his head, "Ugh," She pulls out her phone, "I'll show you." On her phone's screen is the Ladyblog. She plays a video and shows Nathaniel.

Alya pans the phone to her face, "This is Aya Cesaire live on the scene of another Akuma attack," Nathaniel pulled down his hood and continued to watch the video, 'Why's Alya recording stuff for the Ladyblog?' he thought to himself, "The Akuma's name is Invert, and he seems to have the power to make people the opposite of themselves- He just shot Ladybug! And Chat Noir!" She pans her phone towards the heroes, who look very different now. Ladybug's hair is loose, the ends are dyed red, and she much looked calmer. Chat Noir's hair is neater, and he's using his baton more as a sword. Invert snaps his head towards Alya, "Oh no." She starts running, "Okay, stay tuned next time after I get to someplace- Ah!" The video cuts to static

"See? An Akuma is making everyone act and dress weird!" She gestures to the outfit Nathaniel has on

Nathaniel couldn't believe what he was hearing. Nothing seemed out of place, but the video clearly showed an Akuma that messed with Ladybug and Chat Noir's personalities, and Alya was reporting, not Nino. If everyone and their significant others swapped personalities, then that must mean... "W-wheres Marc?!" He asked frantically

"Well, he's usually writing under the stairs, but since he's you right now, he's probably drawing in the art room," she explained.

"Thanks, Alix," He said before running to the art room.

When he walked in, he noticed Juleka and Rose. Juleka was her bubbly self, dressed in a cute pastel purple shirt with white leggings and purple flats. Rose wore a black thigh-length dress with pink sleeves, a pink belt, pink leggings underneath, and black boots. Juleka was writing down lyrics for her band while Rose strummed her bass. Then there were Ivan and Mylene. The shorter girl, who was dressed in a dark blue shirt with a white skull, a black jacket, black ripped jeans, and black boots, watched as Ivan, dressed in earthy tones consisting of a light blue shirt with a peace sign, brown shorts, a magenta bandana tied around his neck, and brown boots, made signs for a protest they'd be going to later. After doing another scan around the room, Nathaniel finally found Marc. He wore his red blazer, a pink shirt with a weird black symbol, white jeans, and white boots. He looked so focused as he sketched away. Nathaniel almost didn't want to disturb him, but as he was about to leave, Marc looked up and smiled at him, "Hey, Amethyst."

Amethyst. The nickname he loved hearing so much. He got the nickname because he always wore purple. "Hi, Marc." He went over, met Marc in a warm embrace, and then kissed him on the cheek. "How's my favorite writer?" "Great, now that I'm with you." Maybe only Alix got hit by the Akuma because everyone else seemed fine. If Invert was swapping people, Nathaniel honestly wouldn't mind having Marc's shy, emo-like personality, and it would be cute to see Marc getting flustered and blushing every five minutes. It'd suck that he would get the panic attacks though, but that just meant Nathaniel could comfort him, wipe away his tears, tell him how amazing he is... Now he was kind of hoping that Akuma would burst into the room and swap their personalities

"Oh, what lovely couples."

'Speak of the devil,' they say. Marc wrapped his arms tight around Nathaniel with no intention of letting go. Mylene got in front of Ivan and held up one of the signs to be used as a weapon. Rose and Juleka held onto each other. Invert's hands glowed a bright blue color before he zapped everyone in the room and left

The three couples woke up a few minutes later with headaches. They looked around the room, confused. Nothing happened.

Nathaniel helped Marc up and cupped his face in his hands as he checked for any damage the Akuma might have caused, "Rainbow, are you okay?" Marc nodded, "Y-yeah. I'm fine." Nathaniel let out a sigh of relief before kissing Marc's cheek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the Akuma
> 
> Name: Invert  
> Cause: Mad at significant other for not understanding how they feel  
> Power: Can make anyone and their significant other swap personalities. They won't remember what they were like before and treat everyone else who got hit like their new personalities are normal. They'll also have each other's talents and fashion sense


	18. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairytale Akuma!

Another day, another Akuma attack. Grimm Tales was the Akuma’s name. Armed with their purple story book and a white as snow quill, they could make any fairytale come to life. They demonstrated this power by writing in their book and suddenly, Kagami found herself wearing a red cloak and skipping away with a basket full of treats.

Juleka and Luka now donned lederhosen in their corresponding colors, and the Liberty was now made of candy

Kim was running around in a blue suit and he only had on one shoe. The other was in Max’s hand. The brainy boy was now dressed like a prince and was running after the half barefoot athlete

Even the heroes Ladybug and Chat Noir were hit by the Akuma’s power. Ladybug was now dressed as Aurora and skipping after the Akuma while singing, which attracted a few pigeons. Chat Noir, now with long, flowing hair, used it to swing after the Grimm Tales.

Nathaniel hid in an alleyway as three bears chased after Rose. The blonde girl’s hair was now long and curly, and she had on a blue dress with white sleeves. Once they were gone, he got out his phone and called Marc, only for it to go to voicemail, “Marc, please call back if you’re okay,” he pleaded, “Meet me at my place. Love you, Rainbow.”

Nathaniel put his phone back in his pocket and continued walking, avoiding old ladies offering him suspicious-looking fruit, overzealous religious guys, and meat head blowhards obsessed with their looks. He’s watched enough Disney movies with Marc to know what to avoid right now

While walking, he bumped into a figure with their backed turned to them. They were dressed in a blue bodice with puffy blue sleeves that had red slits, a yellow dress that came down to their ankles, and they had on red flats. When he saw the dark hair, Nathaniel immediately thought, “Marinette?”

But it wasn’t her. The figure turned around to face Nathaniel, and the redhead couldn’t help the smile his lips formed, “MARC!” He engulfed the boy in a hug, but didn’t get one in return

Marc looked confused for a moment, then asked in a sweet voice, “Do I know you?”

Nathaniel knows he should be upset that his boyfriend doesn’t remember him, but it’s only temporary. And he couldn’t find it in him to be upset, not when Marc looked so beautiful dressed as Snow White. He had the bow in his hair, his lips were painted a nice ruby red, and completing the look was the shiny red apple in his hand with a bite taken out of it... “Marc, where did you get that apple?”, he asked frantically

He smiled, “Oh, from this nice lady with green eyes and brown hair.”

’Green eyes and brown hair?... LILA!’ Then that means, “Do you feel okay?” He knew that question was pointless when he saw Marc staggering a bit, and trying to keep his eyes open

“Uh... Y-yeah, I-“ Before he could finish, dizziness overcame him. Marc fell into Nathaniel’s waiting arms and dropped the apple onto the ground. Nathaniel felt a tear escape his eye as he looked at Marc’s lifeless face

Suddenly, a loud, diabolical cackle was heard. Nathaniel turned his head and saw Lila with a witches grin on her face, “Now I’m the fairest! Sweet dreams, Snow White!” And at that, she disappeared in a puff of black smoke before Nathaniel could cuss her out. He looked back at Marc and caressed his face before gathering him in his arms, bridal style, and carried him home

As he continued walking with Marc still asleep in his arms, Nathaniel came across Grimm Tales. They sent the redhead a sneer before looking at Marc. Their look softened as they asked, “Would you like for him to wake up?”

Nathaniel, believing the Akuma would turn Marc back to normal, shook his head yes. But when they wrote in their book and uttered the words, “Welcome to the story Prince Florian,” Nathaniel realized what Grimm Tales had meant.

A bright blue light surrounded Nathaniel, and once it faded, his clothes were replaced with a royal blue sleeveless tunic with a gold trim and a black belt. Beneath the tunic is a white long-sleeved shirt, bluish-gray pants and brown boots. He also wears a dark red cape that reaches to his knees. He looks around, confused for a moment until he notices Marc in his arms, and his cheeks turn a shade of red

Grimm Tales smiled at the two, “Only a kiss can wake up your prince,” they said before leaping away to turn Paris into a giant storybook/Disney movie

Thsoe words did not help Nathaniel’s red cheeks go back to their original color. He looked back down at Marc and took in his gorgeous features. His beautiful ebony hair, his delicate eyelashes, those beautiful red lips he had to kiss so he would wake up, then he could see what beautiful color his eyes were

He gently laid Marc down on a bench, brushed his dark bangs out of the way, then leaned down to press his lips against those of the sleeping prince in a soft kiss.   
After he pulled away, nothing happened. With a sigh, Nathaniel went down onto one knee by the bench he laid Marc on and took his hand in is. 

A second later, Marc’s eyes fluttered open. Nathaniel didn’t notice until the beautiful boy next to him slowly sat up. Neither could help the blush forming on their cheeks. Then, without saying a word, Marc cupped Nathaniel’s cheeks and kissed him. Nathaniel lifted him up off the bench and kissed back

-Bonus!-

Grimm Tales: Well! I’m satisfied! *They tear the book in half, releasing the Akuma* Take your butterfly back, Hawkmoth, I got what I wanted to see!


	19. Pencil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marc is at the risk of being outed to his crush, all because of a weird pencil he got from his cousin

Grey blazer, orange shirt, purple jeans. Nobody should be able to pull that off, and yet somehow, he made it look amazing. Marc shouldn’t be daydreaming right now, he’s right behind him! So, with some quick thinking, Marc ducked behind one of the bushes and watched as the boy of his dreams walked by

‘I wonder what he’s drawing now,’ Marc thought to himself as he watched him walk by. Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Francoise Dupont’s resident artist and the boy Marc’s fallen in love with, walked by with his eyes glued to his sketchbook as he twirled his pencil in his fingers with such ease. Marc watched him with a dazed smile, ‘How does he make twirling his pencil look so dreamy?’

Marc’s gay, everyone knows that. Most of the students don’t mind, but there are still a few who do care about it. It’s because of them, Marc’s too afraid to admit his feelings to Nathaniel. Them, and the fear that Nathaniel might reject him because he’s straight and Marc has been wasting his time falling in love with a straight boy!... He’s still so cute.

Marc goes to get a better view of him, and couldn’t help but let out a sigh that Nathaniel heard. He quickly ducked behind the bush again as Nathaniel turned his head from his sketchbook to see where the sound came from. Marc’s heart begins to race, beating rapidly. With shaky hands, he places them over his chest, silencing it

Nathaniel sees nothing and shrugs, thinking it was just a pigeon. He looks back at his sketchbook and continues to make his way to the school. Seeing him leaving, Marc lets out a sigh of relief. He needed to calm down, so he reached into his messenger bag then pulled out his black journal and a red pencil with black spots on it. The pencil was given to him by his cousin, Marinette. He didn’t know where she got it from but didn’t think too much of it.

He opened the journal to a blank page and began writing

‘To the redhead I admire from afar. When I see you, I can’t help as my heart beats faster.’

At that, Marc’s heart began beating rapidly again. Writing was supposed to help calm him down, so why...

‘It beats for you and only you. As you walk by, each beat feels like it’s trying to escape its confinement in my chest to be near you...’

Marc suddenly dropped the pencil and put his hand back over his chest. His heart was now beating faster than it should be... Suddenly, the rapid beating stopped. With a sigh he removed his hands from his chest, only to then find a pink heart with eyes floating right in front of him

The heart looks around and lets out a tiny gasp when it sees Nathaniel. The heart looks back at Marc and points to the boy who’s walking away. Marc suddenly felt his heart take hold of one of his fingers and began dragging him to Nathaniel

Scared of actually confronting his crush, Marc pulls back with all his strength, only for his back to collide with a tree. Marc regains his composure and lets out a horrified gasp when he sees his heart in Nathaniel’s hand. He must be so distracted by what’s in his sketchbook because he’s twirling his heart around by its little arms. Marc needed to act fast because now Nathaniel, still believing his heart is his pencil, is about to gnaw on it as he does with the tips of his pencils when he’s thinking. The heart smiled and puckered up to kiss Nathaniel, causing Marc to panic, run over to Nathaniel, and grab his hand

‘Huh?’ Nathaniel thought as he felt someone grab his hand? He looked and saw Marc, smiling nervously as he pulled his hand away and held his heart behind his back... Or so he thought. As Nathaniel looked from his now empty hand to the boy in front of him, Marc can see his heart poking out of Nathaniel’s sketchbook and grinning at the page he was working on. Marc rushed forward and tried to catch his heart before Nathaniel saw it. Nathaniel raised an eyebrow, not exactly sure what was going on

Then next thing they knew whenMarc finally caught his heart, their faces were merely inches apart with Marc’s arms around his neck, and his leg up in the air.

’Oh God, oh God, oh God! Our lips are almost touching! Crap, someone’s coming!’ In a panic, Marc moves away from Nathaniel and leaps into a trash can just as Max and Kim walk by

Nathaniel looks from the trash can Marc jumped into before looking at Max and Kim and giving them a little wave. Once they were gone, he looked back at the trash can in confusion. As he moves forward, the warning bell goes off as a signal that school is about to start. He looked back one more time before making his way to school with his eyes still glued to the page of his sketchbook

The heart peaks out of the trash can with joy as Marc peaked out with fear. ‘That was WAY too close!’ Again, the heart took hold of Marc’s finger and dragged him out of the trash can towards Nathaniel. ‘Not this time!’

Just as they are a few feet away from Nathaniel, Marc leans his body to the right, causing his heart to go in that direction, but it’s not giving up so easily. It gets back on course and resumes much faster. Marc shuts his eyes, ‘Nonononono!’ Just then, he trips over a rock which sent the two flying in the air and right over Nathaniel’s head. The heart took this opportunity to lightly brush its hand against Nathaniel’s silky smooth red hair. He doesn’t notice and made his way up the stairs of the school

Marc got up off the ground and searched around frantically for his heart. He looked up, and much to his horror, his heart slips into the school after Nathaniel, ‘NO!’ Marc rushed to his feet, ran up the stairs, and rushed into the school, breathing heavily as he did. To his dismay, Nathaniel is sitting on the floor as his heart nuzzles up against the redhead’s cheek

In a panic, Marc surged forward to grab his heart. When he grabbed its hand, his heart grabbed Nathaniel’s finger with no intention of letting go as Marc tried pulling it back.

Nathaniel looks at Marc, then his heart. ‘Is this... Is this his heart?... Marc Anciel like me?’ He looked back at Marc, who’s now looking away as students crowd around them and take in the scene before them

Marc recognized most of these people. They were the ones who didn’t like that he was gay. The ones who talked about him behind his back even if he was only a few feet away from them. Some looked on with disgust, others with confusion. Not one friendly or supporting face in the crowd.

Marc’s eyes begin to water as he tugs on his heart, only for it to start cracking down the middle. His eyes widen and he looked at Nathaniel, only for the redhead to tilt his head down so his bangs would cover his other eye. This act made Marc pull even harder despite the condition his heart was in...

Finally, he ran out of the school with only half of his heart in his hand. The other half was in Nathaniel’s. He pushed his bangs out of the was and stared down at the other half of Marc’s heart. When he looked back up to see Marc running away, he felt horrible about what happened.

Time passes. Marc sits at the bottom of the steps and looks down at the piece of his heart in his hands. He closed his hands around it and silently cried, ‘What was I thinking? Nathaniel must hate me now. He couldn’t even look at me...’

Hearing the doors open, Marc turned his head, only to look away when he sees Nathaniel walking down the steps. Using his hoodie sleeve, he wipes away his tears just as Nathaniel sits down next to him. Marc hesitantly looked at Nathaniel, who was smiling at him. The redhead reached for his hand, only for Marc to flinch away and keep the other half of his heart clenched tightly in his hands

‘Alright, you should’ve expected this. Can’t blame him... You can do this.’ Nathaniel reached for his hands again, and Marc slowly opens his hands, revealing half the heart. Nathaniel placed the other half down and held onto Marc’s hand as he pushed the two halves together, reviving the heart. It springs back to life with the same joyful smile as it looked at Nathaniel.

Nathaniel, now blushing, scoots closer to Marc, making the boy smile and blush too. He takes Marc’s hand in his and leans in close until their lips press together. As they’re kissing, Nathaniel’s heart flutters out of the inside of his blazer and collides with Marc’s heart, the two becoming one

Marinette watched the two from afar as she picked up the pencil Marc dropped earlier. She whispered, “Miraculous Ladybug,” and it disappeared into ladybugs that flew around town


	20. Concentrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She-Ra!

“Okay, Royt Hon,” Nathaniel muttered, “I know you’re in there...” As he focuses on an image of the rooster hero, his eyes glow a bright gold...

“Oh! You almost had it!” Rose exclaimed, breaking Nathaniel’s concentration, and his eyes return back to their normal color

“So close,” Alix said with a shake of her head

Nathaniel groans, “Will you guys stop distracting me?!”

“Sorry,” Juleka apologized, “But there was definitely some glow-y stuff going on there.”

Marinette grabs hold of his shoulders and looks him in the eyes, “Come on, Nath! You can’t let little distractions keep you from transforming!”

Marc appears in the doorway, “What’s going on? Ooh! Are we messing with Nathaniel?!” He runs over and sits himself right in Nathaniel’s lap, much to the redhead’s ~~sexual~~ frustration

“Marc, do you have to sit _right_ there?”

Marc smirks and plays innocent, “What? I’m not doing anything.”

Marinette snaps her fingers, getting his attention, “Nathaniel! Concentrate!” She shouted

“Yeah, Nathaniel, concentrate!” Marc mocked

“You can do it!” Rose cheered

Nathaniel is not amused. Especially when Marc starts twirling the ends of his hair with his fingers


	21. Disagreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gem AU!

Alix, Rose, and Marcthaniel sit on the couch, all three are deep in thought. Juleka and Marin stand in front of them, looking nervous. Finally, Alix speaks

“Let me get this straight. Marinette, a Rose Quartz, leader of the Crystal Gems, Marin’s mom,” she listed, “was actually Red Diamond?!”

Marin nodded, “She faked her own shattering, and reformed to be Marinette all the time,” he explained

Juleka adds, “Red Diamond's final command to me was that no one could know,” she let out a sigh then smiled, “But now that Marin does, I can finally tell you all everything!”

Alix slumps into her seat, “Phew! I mean, a red lion, a red yoyo, and now Red Diamond?!”

Rose giggled, “If you told me she invented licorice, I'd believe it,” She turns to Marcthaniel, “Right, Marcthaniel?” He remains silent, “... Uh, Marcthaniel?”

Marcthaniel is twitching and fidgeting in his seat. He slowly gets up and walks towards the Warp Pad, “Mari... She... She...! I- We... Ughh... Ahh...!”

Marcthaniel struggles to stay together as tears drip from his bottom two eyes, and he unfuses back into Nathaniel and Marc.

Nathaniel reaches for Marc, who’s back is turned to him, “Rainbow-?”

Marc whirls around, revealing his tears, “She lied to us!” He shouted, “She lied about everything!” In his fury, his left hand turns into a sledgehammer, and he punches a hole in the wall, “She held our hands, looked at us right in the eyes, and told us to never question who we are as Marcthaniel!” He wipes away a tear, “We never questioned ourselves, or her!”

Nathaniel holds his hand, “We couldn't have known.”

“No, _you_ couldn't have known!” He snatched his hand back, “You never know what's going on! That's what I'm for!”

Nathaniel tried not to cry at that, “Rainbow...”

Marc continued, “But I never looked into her, I trusted her!... I let her make fools of us all!” He storms over to the Warp Pad

Nathaniel runs after him, “Marc, wait! Please!”

“Guys!” Marin shouted as he ran after the pair

Nathaniel tried to reason with him, “Please... We can just stay calm a-and talk about this, right? Let's just... talk.”

Marc faces him one last time, “Talk about what, Nath? How our relationship is based on a lie?” A tear streams down Nathaniel’s cheek, “What else is there to say?”

Marc warps away. Nathaniel drops to his knees and cries

Juleka walks over to him, “... Nathaniel, I am so sorry...”

Marin takes her hand, “Come on, Juleka. Help me explain everything to Marc.”

Juleka nods, “Right.” She and Marin walk to the Warp Pad

“Sit tight, Nath. We'll go and get Marc,” Marin said

“Okay...”


	22. Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any Be More Chill fans?

It would all be over soon. Nathaniel would finally be rid of his Squip, and this nightmare would be over. He’d have his free will back, he wouldn’t get electrocuted for every tiny mistake, and it wouldn’t keep him away from Marc anymore.

Said boy rushed over to him with the Mountain Dew Red bottle in his hands. Nathaniel really didn’t deserve him. Even after all he’s done, Marc came to help him.

He reached out to grab the bottle when suddenly, Alya stood between the two

“I know what you're doing, Marc! I know what everyone's doing! **ALL THE TIME**!!!” She yelled

The students surrounded the two. All of them had glowing eyes and circuits on their cheeks, “I JUST FEEL SO CONNECTED TO YOU GUYS RIGHT NOW!!!” They exclaimed in an eerie unison

“Nath! Catch!” Marc threw the bottle and Nathaniel caught it. Adrien and Nino then grabbed Marc’s arms then held him down. Marinette approached him with the beaker of Mountain Dew and Squips and forced him to drink it

”Marc! No!” Nathaniel yelled. He tried to drink from the bottle, but his Squip was physically restraining him

“You don't want to drink that, Nathaniel!” His Squip shouted

Nathaniel retorted, “Why not?!”

The Squip smirked, “Because then you'll never be with him-!”

Glass shattered. Nathaniel and his Squip turned to see Marc on his hands and knees. Beside him was the shattered beaker of the Squip-infected Mountain Dew. Marc had a horrified look on his face.

”Marc!” Nathaniel ran over to him, “Marc, don’t listen to it, please! Whatever it’s saying is a lie!”

”So you don’t like me?”

”... W-what?”

”Nath,” he stood, “I want to apologize.”

Nathaniel furrowed his brow, “You... Why?”

Marc smiled, “I should’ve taken a Squip with you. You were right! About how it feels, I feel... amazing!”

“No!” Nathaniel yelled as Marc’s kind green eyes became a glowing crimson and the same colored circuits appeared along his cheeks

”Nath, I’m so sorry I didn’t listen to you. I hate writing, the voice in my head says so! I don’t need to write to feel smart! My Squip can do that for me.”

Nathaniel gaped, “That... _That_ is not Marc.” As he backs away from the Squipped boy, his Squip places a hand on his shoulder

”Nathaniel, I assure you, it is!” It exclaimed, “Only his fears and insecurities have been removed.”

“I feel so brave, Nath! And...safe. And, I was so scared to say this before, but... I love you… I always have.” He takes Nathaniel’s hand, “Don't you have something to say to me? Something you’ve been wanting to say for a long time, right?”

“That's your cue,” The Squip said

“And... He'll do whatever I want?” He asked

“That's what I promised.”

“Great,” he whispered. Nathaniel wrapped his arms around Marc’s waist, and the latter wrapped his arms around his neck. Finally, they were going to kiss, something Nathaniel had been dreaming about, and so had Marc. They shared each other’s thoughts, the same desires. They’ve been waiting for this moment for so long... But it would have to wait another time.

”Drink this,” Nathaniel told Marc as he handed him the nearly empty bottle of Mountain Dew Red

”What?! Th-think about this,” The Squip said nervously as Marc began to open the bottle, “Nath- Nathaniel! Think about what you’re saying! If he-“

Marc had already taken the last sip. Nothing happens.

“How do you feel?” Nathaniel asked. Suddenly, Marc’s head snaps down, like a computer powering off

Nathaniel cautiously approached him, “Uh... Marc?”

Marc head snaps back up. He opens his mouth and emits a glass-shattering scream. But not a normal scream, a supersonic scream, shattering everyone’s Squips. As everyone felt their Squips getting destroyed, they let out pained screams before collapsing to the floor

—

Nathaniel wakes up in a hospital bed. Next to him is Alix. He tries to sit up, but pain shot through his body, “Ow!”

“Feels like you're missing a part of yourself, doesn't it?” Alix asked. Nathaniel nodded and laid back down

Alix chuckled, “Hurts like a motherfucker, too. Thanks again, Nath. Even though you sorta started this whole shit show-“

”Hey, blame Kim!” Nathaniel exclaimed, “He told me about the Squip.”

Alix frowned, “I’m gonna kill that guy. I still owe you. God, I thought we’d never be free from that... Shiny, happy hive mind. I heard some stuff that I did _not_ want to hear,” she let out a chuckle

Nathaniel looked confused, “But... How is your Squip gone?”

Alix smirked, “Ask him.” She points to the doorway where Marc is standing, “Hey, Marc.”

He smiled, “Hey,” he greeted before walking over and closing the curtain divider, leaving just him and Nathaniel

”Wh-what happened?” He asked, “All I remember is that noise, and...” He trailed off. Marc sat on the bed next to him and explained what happened

“I-I guess we were communicating with each other – we were linked. Which means... when you consider the kind of high-frequency sonic disturbance needed to wipe a system that powerful...”

Nathaniel rubbed his temples, “Marc, my head still hurts,” he reminded him

“Oh, sorry,” he apologized, then continued, “Turns out you didn't have to destroy every Squip. Only one.

”... I didn’t know that,” Nathaniel admitted. Marc’s face went red.

”... You chose to save me from that... Hive mind? Over the entire school?... Over you?”

”Of course,” Nathaniel smiled, “I’d do anything for you.” He then frowned, “Marc, I-I need to know something. When you were Squipped, y-you said you loved me. You also said that a voice in your head told you that you hate writing... Did your Squip make you say that you lo-“ He was cut off by Marc grabbing the collar of his shirt and kissing him. Nathaniel instantly kissed back. They stayed like this for five more seconds before pulling away

”... That was all me.”


	23. Your Favorite Animal (Dogs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel loves puppies!

No one knew who the new Akuma was or how they got Akumatized. But it was clear that this new Akuma was another child. Honestly, Hawkmoth is just getting desperate now. They carried around a dog leash that acted as a whip, and when struck, the person would turn into a baby animal.

So far, four people in the Akuma class were turned into animals. Alya became a fox kit, Kim became a puma cub, Juleka was turned into a bunny with one of her ears dyed purple, and Sabrina turned into a terrier pup. Their significant others quickly rushed them home before the Akuma got them while the others took cover and searched around the school for anyone who might be okay.

Once the Akuma finally left the school and made their way to the rest of the city, Alix and Nathaniel left their hiding places and ran around the school looking everywhere for Marc. When the Akuma showed up, Nathaniel texted him to see if he was safe but he didn’t respond, making the redhead worry.

“Marc?!” Nathaniel called out, “Are you here?!”

Alix stepped around a baby bunny and smiled at the reminder of her future superhero persona. She turned to Nathaniel and said, “I’m sure he’s fine.”

”But what if he got hit?” He asked frantically

”Well... It could be worse,” Alix said, trying to reassure her friend, “Everyone is just getting turned into baby animals, so, nothing too bad,” she smiled at the sight of Mireille cuddling a blonde bunny

Nathaniel sighed, “Yeah, I guess it’s better than the other Akuma.” He called out again, “Marc?!” He gets out his phone and tries calling him

Alix taps his shoulder, ”Hey, I think I hear his phone,” she grabs his wrist and leads him to where the ringing is coming from. Mme. Mendeleiev’s classroom. They go in and find the science teacher watching over a few of the students that were turned into animals. There were bunnies, kittens, chicks, puppies, and what looked like a chinchilla

”Alix, Nathaniel,” Mendeleiev greeted as she set a Siamese kitten back on the floor, “I’m glad to see that you two are alright. You two need something?”

”Hey Mme. Mendeleiev. Is Marc in here?” Alix asked as she looked around the room for the writer, “We heard his phone ringing.”

Without saying a word, Mme. Mendeleiev reached down and picked up a black puppy with a rainbow collar. The mere sight of him made Nathaniel’s pupils dilate, “I suppose you may want to take him with you, Nathaniel.” After the redhead takes the puppy from her, she hands Alix Marc’s phone

Alix sighed with relief when she saw that Marc was okay. A puppy, but okay. Nathaniel on the other hand, looked like he’s died and gone to heaven. “Well, thanks Mme. M. We’re gonna head out; good luck with the others,” she said while dragging Nathaniel out of the room as he was too enamored with the little black puppy cradled in his arms

Once they were out of the room, Nathaniel asked, “Do you remember me, Rainbow?” In response, Marc licked his cheek, making Nathaniel let out a little squeal, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Alix groaned, “Are we gonna do this again?”

Nathaniel raised an eyebrow, “Do what?”

”You always get like this around dogs!” She exclaimed, “And now that Marc’s one, you’re gonna be even more mushy and stuff,” she made a gagging sound, “We get it, Nath! Dogs are adorable.”

He rolled his eyes, “I do not act like that around dogs.” Then, without meaning to, he proved her point by turning to Marc and saying, “Now let’s go home, you pwecious wittle cutie!” He walks away, still cooing at him, “Who’s the cutest? You are! Yes, you are!”

”... This is gonna be a long day.” Alix deadpanned

With the Akuma still out in the city, it took Nathaniel some time to get home without being spotted. Once he finally got home, Nathaniel made his way up to his room where he sat on his bed then set Marc down in his lap. “And here I was thinking you couldn’t get any cuter,” he said. The black puppy stumbled out of his lap and over to the soft purple blanket Nathaniel kept at the end of his bed that they would always snuggle up in during movie nights and rolled around in it.

Nathaniel couldn’t help the smile his lips were forming, “So sweet.” He could not let this moment go to waste. So, Nathaniel pulled out his phone and took a picture of Marc bundled up in the blanket

Marc got back up but tripped due to his paw getting caught in the blanket. Regaining his composure, he made his way over to Nathaniel and started nudging against his hand

”You want me to pick you up?” Receiving another nudge in response, he took it as a yes and picked Marc back up. The first thing he did was start licking Nathaniel’s face again when he was close enough, “Aw. Rainbow, I love you like this, but I want you back.” He gave the puppy a little kiss on the head.

This had to be one of Nathaniel’s favorite Akumas, next to Frightningale. When she zapped him and Marc, the two danced with each other for almost an hour while Marc sang to him while he just hummed (Apparently, that counted as singing). They couldn’t do that now, though, but this was just as nice. It was no snuggling up together while wrapped in each other’s arms or going out for dinner but at least he still had Marc.

Off the memory of their romantic dinners, Nathaniel realized that the Akuma attacked the school before lunch. It was a good thing his cousin would have him pet-sit sometimes. He always kept a small box of dog biscuits in the kitchen. With Marc still in his arms, he made his way downstairs into the kitchen, opened a cabinet below the sink and pulled out the box, “Let’s hope you don’t turn back while eating this,” he chuckled as he pulled out a bone shaped biscuit. He put it in front of Marc’s face and watched as he only nibbled on the treat that he couldn’t fit in his mouth

”Hold on.” Nathaniel broke a little piece off the biscuit and fed it to Marc

The rest of their day was spent with Nathaniel cuddling Marc, taking pictures of him when he did something cute (He ran out of space on his phone), annoying Alix by sending those photos, watching some of Marc’s favorite movies along with a few Buddies movies on Nathaniel’s tablet, and FaceTiming Rose and gushing over how cute their girlfriend and boyfriend are until finally, Nathaniel fell asleep with Marc resting on top of him

About an hour later, Nathaniel woke up to a soft snoring and something ticking his face. He opened his eyes and saw the familiar mop of black hair, “Rainbow?”

Responding to the nickname, Marc, now human again, lifted his head up and rubbed his tired eyes, “N-Nath?”

Nathaniel smiled, “Hey, Rainbow,” he wrapped his arms around Marc

”Ugh. Why does my mouth taste weird?” He asked, “What happened?”

Nathaniel pulled out his phone and showed Marc the hundreds of photos he took when he was a puppy. Marc’s green eyes widened in shock

Nathaniel giggled, “You were so adorable, I couldn’t help myself!”

”That still doesn’t explain why my mouth tastes weird.”

”... I may have fed you a few dog treats.”

”What?!” He got up off of Nathaniel and wiped his tongue on his hoodie sleeves while Nathaniel laughed, “Nath! Why’d you do that?!”

”You didn’t mind!”

”Cause I was a dog!” He retorted

”An adorable one!” He cooed then planted a kiss on Marc’s cheek. Then out of nowhere, Marc grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Nathaniel would have enjoyed it if Marc hadn’t forced his tongue in his mouth so he could taste the dog treats he fed him before Ladybug cast her cure. He they finally broke apart, Marc was the one laughing as Nathaniel wiped his tongue on his sleeve, “Okay, I deserved that!”

Marc smiled then cupped Nathaniel’s face in his hands and kissed his forehead, “Thanks for taking care of me.”

Nathaniel wrapped his arms around his waist, “Of course. You’d do the same for me.”

”Yeah, then I could feed you pet food.”


	24. Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kindergarten AU!

“Get ready, Nath. Kim’s daring people again,” the pigtailed brunette wearing green overalls and a cherry red shirt warned her red-haired friend who wore a purple shirt with orange pants.

He looked up from his coloring book and sees the young Vietnamese boy with his two friends, Marinette and Nino. He has this proud look on his face, the look he gets when he’s going to dare the others to do something. Marinette and Nino are trying to coax him out of it. He let out a sigh, “Please don’t let him pick me.”

Alix wrapped an arm around him, “Don’t worry. I’ll take all your dares.”

“Thanks,” Nathaniel smiled. He did have the best friend ever. He wasn’t the most social kid so that often made him a target for bullies, but Alix would always be there to back him up. Once when they were at recess, a second-grade boy kicked sand in his face while he was drawing in the sand because he left his coloring book in the classroom.

Being the sensitive, shy boy he is, Nathaniel started crying while the boy laughed. Then out of nowhere, Alix ran over to them and punched the boy in the face, grabbed Nathaniel’s arm, and ran away.

After that, the two began hanging out, and a beautiful friendship was started.

He went back to coloring, but it seemed that his bangs were against the idea. They dropped over his eyes and he let out a frustrated groan

”Why not just cut ‘em?” Alix questioned, “They always get in the way when you draw.”

”But I like them,” he said while moving them off of his face

Alix hummed in thought before her lips formed a grin, “Hold on!” She ran off to the craft area and came rushing back with a pair of blue safety scissors, “Put ‘em back over your face,” she told him

Nathaniel complied and moved his bangs so they were once again draped over his face. “Now hold still,” she then grabbed a few strands of his bangs and cut them off, giving her friend slanted bangs, “There! Now you can see, and you still have your bangs.”

Nathaniel let out a tiny squeal and hugged his friend, “Thanks, Alix!” And he went back to coloring while she watched

One hour later, and it was time for recess. Mme. Bustier’s class immediately ran outside and played to their heart’s content. Coming out of the school a minute later was Mme. Mendeleiev’s kindergarten class. The two classes got along pretty well, and it wasn’t rare to see the children playing together.

As their time progressed, Marinette made her way to the top of the slide, with some difficulty due to her short legs, so Nino had to help her up. Once she was at the top, her cute pink dress with a white bow on display, she pretended to clear her throat and yelled out, “May I have your attention please?!”

The children ceased their activities to see what the class darling and the resident music lover had to say

”Thank you,” she said sweetly, “Kim is gonna be daring us today!”

”Again?” A voice in the crowd asked

Nino nodded, ”Yes, again!” He exclaimed with a noticeable lisp as he fiddled with the jaw strings of his blue hoodie. He had recently lost one of his front teeth, so it was sometimes a little hard to understand the creole boy

Marinette continued, ”Remember, you can take dares for others if you don’t wanna take them. But if you don’t, Kim is gonna call you a chicken for...” She counted on her fingers then held up six fingers, “One week!” Nino unfurled one of her fingers so she was holding up seven, “One week. Okay, that’s all,” and she slid down the slide with a ‘Whee!’, followed by Nino, and the two made their way over to Kim who high-fived them both

”Okay!” He exclaimed, “So, who’s first?”

Seeing his eyes scan the crowd, Nathaniel hid behind Alix, which didn’t do much due to their height differences

”Juleka!” The tall girl in the purple dress flinched when she heard her name being called. Nathaniel let out a sigh of relief, but still felt bad for her

”I dare you... To eat a blade of grass.”

Some of the kids made disgusted faces and sounds, knowing very well that all sorts of insects would crawl around in the grass

Juleka shrugged, “Okay.”

The kids gasped as she made her way over to the grassy part of the playground, plucked a blade of grass, and placed it in her mouth

Kim gaped, “... Huh. I didn’t think she’d actually do it.”

”Tastes good, actually,” she said before plucking another blade and chewing on it as well, making the others gag

“Okay, who’s next?” Kim asked as he looked for someone else to dare until he found him, “Alya!” The bespectacled girl looked around before pointing to herself, “Yeah, you. I dare you to hug Nino.” He pointed his thumb at the blushing creole boy standing next to him.

Everyone smirked and let out a taunting, “Oooohhh!”

Nino slapped Kim’s arm, “Kim, you butt head!” He screamed

Kim’s only response was a laugh. It was a little known fact that Nino had a crush on Alya. A fact that Kim and Marinette would tease him about often

Some of the girls giggled and pushed Alya towards Nino while Marinette tried to keep him from running. Once they were face to face, they just stood there and stared at each other, unsure of what to do right now. Finally, Alya makes the first move and hugs him before pulling back a few seconds later. The playground erupted into cheers. Nathaniel couldn’t help but smile.

Time went on, and half of the kids were subjected to Kim’s dares. Some were funny, some were gross. Aurore had to eat a worm, Wayhem had to sit by an anthill for a minute, Ismael had to kiss a frog, Kagami had to sit on Adrien’s shoulder for two dares. And then finally...

”Nathan!”

All of the color drained from his face. Then out of nowhere, “I’ll take his dare!” Alix shouted, and Nathaniel silently thanked her

Kim shook his head, “Nu-uh. You’re always taking his dares. Now he has to do one.”

Alix sent him a glare, “Alright. But nothing stupid.”

With a sly grin, Kim looked all around the playground, seeing what would make for a good dare. He had to pick soon. Recess would be over in ten minutes, and this could be the day Nathaniel finally did one of his dares. He was still thinking when Marinette beckoned him over to her and whispered in his ear. Kim’s sly grin became wider as she whispered, “Okay, I got it!” He exclaimed, and Nathaniel hid his face in his hands, “Marinette has come up with an awesome dare for you, Nathan!”

Alix pointed and yelled, ”Traitor!”

”I dare you...”

Well. Here it comes. Kim might dare him to eat sand, lick the dirty slide, eat all of his fingernails. Whatever it was, Nathaniel would just have to get it over with. He’s got this...

”To kiss Mari’s cousin, Marc!”

... Nathaniel watched as the crowd parted to reveal a young boy with black hair and green eyes wearing a red overalls dress over a pink shirt. He must’ve been just as embarrassed as Nathaniel right now because his cheeks turned a deep shade of red

Alix, now getting excited grabbed Nathaniel’s wrist and pulled him over towards the boy, and Mireille did the same with Marc. The two were now about a foot away from each other. Nothing was happening, they didn’t know what to do. Well, they knew _what_ to do, but this was all so new for them. Kim’s only dared two people to kiss another person once, and they ended up becoming very close. Rose kissed Juleka and now those girls are inseparable. Then he dared Marinette to kiss Juleka’s first-grader brother on the cheek and it wasn’t rare to see those two sitting together during lunch.

Nathaniel wasn’t ready for that. Or, at least he thought so. And he didn’t know if he could kiss Marc, he’s a boy. He always thought that girls and boys were supposed to end up together but when he saw Rose and Juleka together, they just seemed so happy. And there were some times where he often thought that a boy or two were cute. But Marc?... He is adorable.

He had to do something right now; the crowd was waiting for the two shyest boys in school to kiss. So, taking a deep breath, Nathaniel took Marc’s hand in his so he’d be less nervous than he already is right now. He smiled at the little beaded bracelets wrapped nicely around his wrist. Then, slowly leaning in close to his face, he planted a small kiss on his cheek. It was... Amazing. He smelt like vanilla, and his skin was so soft against his lips.

Once he leaned away, Marinette couldn’t hold her excitement and let out a loud giggle as she bounced up and down, and the rest of the kids awed at the two. Finally, the bell rang. Everyone let out disappointed groans as they made their way back to school. Nathaniel was about to make his way back with his group when he heard, “Wait.”

He whirled around and saw Marc taking off one of his bracelets- One with pink, purple, and blue beads, then slipped it on Nathaniel’s wrist. Before he could thank him, Marc quickly kissed him on the cheek then ran over to his class, leaving Nathaniel stunned as to what happened just now.

Kim dared him. He took the dare. He kissed Marc. He might like boys the same way he likes girls. Marc kissed him. Then he gave him a bracelet... Now he likes Marc.


	25. Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knight and Prince AU!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Implied r*pe

At the age of sixteen, you can become a knight. You’re sworn to protect your kingdom and the royals. It was every child’s dream to become a knight, so much that some of them started training when they were thirteen. Nathaniel was one of them.

He may not have been the strongest knight, but he had a satisfactory amount of upper body strength, and he was much faster than the other knights in his order. Many people overlooked that and just saw a scrawny boy with a weird haircut, but he proved them all wrong by saving three princesses. You’d think he would’ve stopped at one since it’s customary for knights to marry the first prince, princess, or prinxe they save, but he and the princesses just never seemed to... Click.

Princess Marinette Dupain-Cheng of the Luck kingdom was his first rescue and his small-time crush. She was kidnapped on the day of her fourteenth birthday and kicked away in a dungeon by an evil sorceress named Lila who would give her back in exchange for the throne. Using an invisibility spell he got from Sabrina, a mage, he snuck past Lila undetected, made his way into her potions lab where he grabbed an inferno potion. The potions would cause those who are evil at heart to burn into ashes... Perfect. So, one drop of this on Lila, and she burst into flames right before his eyes.

The invisibility potion wore off a while later and Nathaniel went to save Marinette. He was so excited, his first save, and it was his crush. He broke her out and returned her back to her kingdom, much to the king and queen’s joy. For his heroism, she offered her hand in marriage, which Nathaniel accepted, but months before the wedding, the two realized that they didn’t have much in common, and decided to just remain close friends.

Then came his second rescue, Juleka Couffaine of the Harmony kingdom. When she was young, she was gifted a mirror that when looked into, turned her into some sort of monster. And when you looked into her eyes, you’d look exactly like her. Her step-father, who died recently, locked her away in a tower as he was disgusted by her appearance. The curse could only be broken by a classic true love kiss, but since Nathaniel wasn’t in love with her, the spell couldn’t be broken. Fortunately, he knew someone who had a massive crush on the princess, Rose Lavillant, a princess he was sent to guard once.

He rode on the back of his horses, Orikko, and made his way to the tower. This is where his bangs come in handy. He couldn’t see much through them, but he could still navigate around the tower. Almost an hour later, he found Juleka in her room. With some coaxing, he was able to get her out of the tower and took her to the Fragrance kingdom so Rose could kiss her, and it worked. She was back to normal, and so we’re the people who were affected by her curse. The two girls got married a while later and Nathaniel couldn’t be happier for them.

His next and third save was Alix Kudbel of the Clockwise kingdom. She and Nathaniel were actually childhood friends. His mom worked as a seamstress and made all of her clothes, so while she worked, the two of them would play. Alix is a lot different from the other princesses. She wore pants instead of dresses and saved herself before any knights could get there, but this was one situation she couldn’t save herself from. Due to a curse that affected her on the day of her fourteenth birthday, she was frozen in time and remained as a statue. She was kept in the middle of the hedge maze in the back of the castle, her favorite place to go to when she was younger.

Nathaniel worked hard trying to find a way to break the curse on his best friend until he found it- The Stopwatch of Fluff. It could break time loops, allow the user to travel forwards and backward through time, and unfreeze people frozen in time. It wasn’t easy trying to find the watch, but it was all worth it when Alix was finally free. King Alim tried to offer Nathaniel her hand in marriage, and they did not hold back on stating the reasons why they didn’t want to marry each other.

That was six months ago. There’s been a decrease in royals getting kidnapped, which wasn’t too bad, but it got boring for the knights. The most recent rescue was by Max who saved Prince Kim of the Uproar kingdom. It was a fairly easy mission, kiss to wake him up, they got married, nothing new.

Finally, another Royal was kidnapped. Of course, that was a terrible, terrible thing, but the knights needed a little adventure. They were sent to save Prince Marc Anciel of the Arco Iris kingdom. He was kidnapped and locked away in the castle of a demented Prince named Lucien who was trying to force Marc to marry him.

To make sure that no one would want to save Marc, Lucien put a curse on him which would reverse anyone’s goal to save Marc once they get in contact with him and just leave him in the dungeon.

”No! Please! Don’t leave me here!”

Nathaniel was roused from his thoughts by the cries of the Prince. He stood out in the hallway of the dungeon by the cell where Marc was held and watched as his hand poked out through the cell door and grabbed onto the arm of one of the knights as she walked away. It seemed odd that Lucien didn’t have guards standing by the Prince’s cell, but maybe he just figured that since no one is able to save Marc, he had no reason to be concerned.

“You’ll be fine,” She dismissed as she pried Marc’s hand off of her arm, “Prince Lucien isn’t all bad.”

”No! He’s hurting me! You can’t leave me in here!”

She was the second to last knight that went to go rescue him, now it was all up to Nathaniel. Once she made her way out of the dungeon, Nathaniel could hear Marc breaking down into sobs. He’s heard countless stories about Lucien, how he was feared by many, takes what he wants. He was the main reason why no one would try to court Marc because everyone was too afraid to do so when he declared that he would marry Marc if it was the last thing he did.

Curse or no curse, Nathaniel would not leave him in this dungeon. He made his way over to the cell and felt like someone had hit him with a ton of bricks

Standing before him had to be the most beautiful person he’s ever seen. He had messy black hair that actually looked quite nice, a tan complexion, and a beautiful figure highlighted by a gorgeous [red dress with black lace](https://i.etsystatic.com/5364762/r/il/f9f6ea/1644748692/il_570xN.1644748692_4xp6.jpg). He wished he could see Marc’s face, but the poor boy was crying into his gloved hands.

How could anyone just leave someone like this to stay in here with someone so horrible? Upon closer inspection, Nathaniel noticed some dark marks on his skin, mainly on his exposed collarbones. They were a dark purple color... He needed to get him out of here now.

”Hey,” he whispered, “I’m Nathaniel. I’m gonna get you out of here.”

Still crying, Marc uncovered his face to reveal the most gorgeous green eyes. They were like two perfect emeralds. No. Those rocks could never compare to the beautiful irises Nathaniel has been blessed to look at

”W-what?”

”I’m gonna get you out of here,” he repeated then looked around to see if there was a key he could use to unlock the cell door

Marc wiped a tear, “B-but what about my curse? You... You’re not going to leave me here?”

’The curse,’ Nathaniel remembered. ‘Why isn’t it affecting me?’ He made his way back over to the cell and looked the prince in his beautiful eyes, “... No. I won’t leave you here with someone like him. You don’t deserve this.”

Marc couldn’t believe what he was hearing right now. He would finally be saved. Feeling only joy, he threw his arms around Nathaniel and hugged him through the door, “Thank you, Nathaniel,” he whispered.

Nathaniel’s face heated up, “... Y-you’re welcome... So, do you know where Lucien might have hidden his keys?”

The prince nodded and pulled away from the hug that Nathaniel had so enjoyed. He wiped a few of his tears and answered, “I saw him hide it under the tiles of the third bottom step.”

With a nod, Nathaniel made his way down the hallway, only to stop in his tracks when he heard, “Please come back.” He responded, “I will.”

Using his sword, he lifted up each tile on the third step until he found a silver key. He made his way back to the cell, blushed at the smile Marc gave him and as he unlocked the door, the Prince immediately ran out to pull him into a warm embrace. Nathaniel went to return the hug by wrapping his arms around his waist but decided against it when he felt Marc flinch. ‘Damnit, Lucien.’ He moved his hands up higher and Marc no longer felt tense. He wanted this moment to last forever but-

“Emerald!” A voice called out followed by the sound of footsteps descending down the stairs

Nathaniel felt Marc fidget in his arms. ‘That must be Lucien,’ he thought. He lifted Marc’s head out of the crook of his neck and said to him, “I won’t let him keep you.” He stood in front of Marc and drew his sword

”Dearest, I’ve been feeling quite lonely. Perhaps you can help with that?” The smirk on his face dropped when he saw Nathaniel pointing his sword at him. “Emerald. Why are you out of your room? Who is this?” Marc’s only response was a quiet whimper.

”Never mind that,” Nathaniel growled, “Just get out of our way.”

Lucien frowned, “You were supposed to leave him here. He’s _mine_. Everyone knows that.” Around his neck was a black and white talisman that seemed to be glowing. Nathaniel recognized it as the Amulet of Reversion- a magic talisman that can reverse anything. That must’ve been what Lucien used to curse Marc. But why wasn’t it affecting him?

Lucien grabbed the amulet with one hand, and a black and white energy ball appeared in the other, “From now on, you will live to serve only me. Reversion!” He yelled and fired the energy ball at Nathaniel, who deflected it using his sword

As the fight progressed, it was beginning to get harder and harder for Nathaniel to deflect Lucien’s attacks. Lucien used this to his advantage and knocked Nathaniel onto the floor. Before Marc could attempt to help him up, Lucien grabbed his wrist, “Emerald, I tried to give you a choice in this matter, tried to show you how much I love you." His hand trailed up and down his frame, making Marc tremble with fear, "I don’t want to take away your free will,” he sighed, “But if I must.”

A tear escaped from Marc’s eye when he saw the talisman glowing again, “You will be my devoted lover and you will do as I command.” The monochrome energy ball materialized in his hands, “Revers- Ah!” Distracted as he gave his monologue, Lucien didn't notice Marc getting up and sneaking behind him. He had thrust his sword into his back. With him subdued, Marc grabbed the Talisman off of his neck and threw it to the floor, shattering it into many pieces. Finally, Lucien fell to the floor, dead.

After a moment of silence, Nathaniel held his hand out for the prince to take, ”Let’s go.” And he gladly clasped their hands together.

—

Arco Iris celebrated the return of their Prince, and the Queens cried tears of joy knowing that their son was safe and Lucien was no more. When asked what he would like in return for saving Marc, Nathaniel desperately wanted to say, ‘To marry your son,’ but that seemed a little inappropriate given the circumstances. As he was thinking, Marc spoke, “Could I offer you my hand in marriage?”

Nathaniel was stunned. He had to be kidding, but he looked so sincere, “... A-are you sure? I’ll be honest, I-I would love to be with you, but-“

”You’re not him,” Marc interrupted, “You didn’t leave me like everyone else.” He cupped Nathaniel’s face in his hands and kissed his forehead, “I couldn’t think of anyone else I’d rather be with.”

Nathaniel blushed at those words and smiled, “I would love to marry you.”

Overjoyed, everyone cheered as the two boys embraced each other then went in for a kiss.

Of all the adventures Nathaniel’s been on, this had to be the best one


	26. Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I’m doing the trope where a character gets split into their core parts because it’s one of my favorites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red: Anger  
> Black: Protective  
> Light Blue: Shy  
> Yellow: Joy  
> Purple: Amorous

When Marc walked into Nathaniel’s room to work on their comic, he was not expecting such a sight. There were five Nathaniels, each one wearing a different colored shirt. The one in yellow had a huge grin on his face as he sat on the floor sketching, red was leaning against a wall with his arms folded, black was eying everyone warily, blue was sitting quietly on the floor, and purple was just staring at him with half-lidded eyes

Marc finally spoke, “N-Nath?”

”Rainbow!” They all said in different tones

The Nathaniel in a purple shirt sauntered over to Marc, took his hand, and kissed it, “God, you’re gorgeous. Nothing I draw could ever compare to your beauty.”

Marc blushed. Nathaniel was never like this. Whenever he attempted to use a pickup line, he’d just end up stammering and go, what Alix likes to call, ‘Bisexual Disaster Times 10.’

”W-what’s happening?”

The Nathaniel in purple wrapped his arms around Marc’s waist then leaned in close so their faces were only an inch away, “What? Can’t a guy compliment his boyfriend?”

Marc tried to lean away from this flirtatious version of his boyfriend, but he just kept leaning in closer, “Th-that’s not what I meant-“

“Move it, Casanova!” The Nathaniel in the black shirt exclaimed as he pushed him out of the way then engulfed Marc in a hug, “Mine,” he growled

Marc gently pried himself away from Black Nathaniel, but he still stood close by the taller boy and glared at his purple counterpart, “What happened?” Marc asked again

The Nathaniel in a light blue shirt raised his hand, “Th-the Akuma burst in wh-while you were on you-your way, a-and it-“

The Nathaniel in black groaned before yelling, “SPIT IT OUT!” Light blue let out a whimper then hid his face in his hands, “God, I can’t believe we’re the same person sometimes,” he muttered

Marc frowned then approached Red Nathaniel, much to Black’s protest, “Leave him alone. He can’t help if he’s a little nervous.”

Black Nathaniel looked like he wanted to say something but couldn’t seem to find the words. His face heated up as Marc continued to give him that disappointed look. Without saying another word, he walked past the writer and sat on the bed.

Marc turned to the Nathaniel in blue, expression softening. He was fidgeting and wringing his hands. Marc walked over and sat down next to him, “Are you okay?”

He was trembling, “N-n-no.”

Marc shifted a bit closer, “D-do you want a hug?”

With a nod, blue Nathaniel collapsed into Marc’s open arms, still shaking and letting out soft whimpers. Marc held him tight and rubbed circles on his back in the way that always calmed him down, “See? It’s okay,” he said, “Feeling better?”

”Mhm.”

The Nathaniel in yellow looked up from his sketchbook and smiled, “You’re so sweet Rainbow! Just one of the reasons I love you!” He cooed before peppering Marc’s faces with little kisses, “So precious!”

Purple Nathaniel smirked, “How did we get so lucky?” He wraps his arms around Marc’s waist then starts leaving little kisses on his neck, making Marc shudder, “You like that?” He whispered

Marc let out a moan, “I...N-Nath...”

“Back off!” Black Nathaniel shouted as he pried Purple off of Marc, “Don’t touch him!”

Purple Nathaniel rolled his eyes, “But he’s my boyfriend.”

”He’s mine, too!”

As they argued, Marc turned his attention back to blue, still in his arms and now has his face buried in the crook of his neck to block out the noise

”Hey. You still have the headphones I lent you last week. You wanna listen to some music?”

He wanted to say yes, but hesitated

”I’ll get them for you.” He went to get up, but blue wouldn’t let go of him, “Nath?”

”Do-don’t leave,” he whispered

“I won’t.” He turned to Yellow, “Can you go get the headphones?”

”Only if I get to hug you afterward!” He cooed

“Of course,” Marc smiled as he pulled blue closer to him. Yellow set his sketchbook down, got up, and went over to the desk. He opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of headphones before handing them over to Marc

”Can we hug now?!” He asked eagerly

Marc nodded as he put the headphones on blue, “Yes, we can hug. But don’t disturb him, okay?” 

Yellow nodded and wrapped his arms around Marc and his shy counterpart, allowing Blue to relax and breathe evenly and he drifted off to sleep, "Love you, Rainbow."

"Love you, too."

Purple Nathaniel pouted, "Aw, now I feel left out," before he can walk over to Marc, Black darts past him and squeezes himself between Marc and yellow. Making sure to look Purple right in the eye, he wraps his arms tight around Marc, "Mine," he growled. Purple rolled his eyes and made his way over to the group. He sits in Marc's lap and wraps his arms around his neck. He turns to Black and sticks his tongue out

Marc's smile dropped when he saw Red glaring at them. It wasn't out of anger though, more out of jealousy, "Red, do you wanna join us?"

"... Whatever," He huffed, got off of the bed, and sat down next to Blue. He scooted a little closer then wrapped his arms around Blue and Marc. Feeling Blue starting to shake again, he says, "Hey, think he's having a nightmare."

Marc's eyes widened, "Nath?" He brought a hand to the shaking boy's cheek. "It's okay. Wake up." He coaxed softly

Red blinked, "Want me to slap him?"

Marc ignored that suggestion, shaking Blue lightly, "Sweetie, wake up."

Blue Nathaniel whined, then opened an eye, "Ra-Rainbow?"

"Are you okay?" Yellow whispered as he wiped a tear forming at the corner of his eyes

"So-Sorry."

Marc held Blue close to his chest and the other Nathaniels moved in closer together, "I got you guys," he whispered


	27. Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surrogate Marinette!

Marc and Nathaniel couldn’t believe that this was actually happening, they’ve been thinking about this a few weeks after their wedding and now it was finally happening! They were going to have a baby.

Well, technically Marinette would be the one having their baby. The other egg donors their doctor told them about weren’t... The best. Some smoked, drank, and one of them was _Lila_. Yeah, there was no way in hell their baby would have sausage hair.

After going through many applicants and rejecting every last one, Marinette offered to be their surrogate. It was the obvious choice. She eats healthy, she doesn’t live too far away, and she’s family.

The doctor at the fertility clinic confirmed that there was a sixty-five percent chance of Marinette being able to deliver their baby, which had them nervous at first, but what they didn’t know was that the goddess of Creation was on their side and would make sure to increase their chances of having a child

—

Marinette’s pregnant!

The doctor couldn’t explain it, but sixty-five percent somehow increased to ninety-two. The three of them couldn’t be happier

—

The first three months haven’t been easy. The mood swings, the nausea, hours of crying, weird cravings... And that was just from Nathaniel.  
Marinette’s moods were mostly just elation from being pregnant and sadness from the weight gain. And her weirdest craving was just baguettes slathered hot sauce and sprinkles

By the eighteenth week, the doctor was able to confirm the baby’s sex, but Marc and Nathaniel wanted to be surprised. So, they decorated the room with gender neutral colors, Marinette made a few outfits, and of course, the baby’s aunts just had to buy hundreds of stuffed animals

—

Five months in, Marc and Nathaniel would not stop doting over Marinette and their unborn child. It was bad enough when Luka found out that she was pregnant, but to have three men constantly hugging and making sure she was okay was getting a little tiresome. But she should’ve expected this when she took the chance to be a surrogate mother

Seven months, Marinette has a baby shower. All of their friends from Dupont and University showed up to congratulate the three of them, and of course, to spoil the baby who isn’t even here yet with gifts.

Adrien and Chloé could not resist buying the most expensive presents the stores had, but Alix, Juleka, and Rose bought the most presents. The baby’s room was now 97% stuffed animals

—

Nine months... Luka and Nathaniel were putting the crib together... Then Marc would put it together right when _it_ happened.

They wasted no time rushing to the hospital, even ran a red lighting. By the time they got there, Marinette was screaming and cursing up a storm, but hopefully when baby starts coming out, Marinette will be blissful

—

“AAAAAHHH!!”

The operating room was chaotic. Marinette had squeezed Luka’s hand so hard that he needed an ice pack so Marc and Nathaniel were given the task of pain relievers

“You’re doing great! Keep pushing!”, the doctor encouraged

“AAH!” Marinette grabbed the collars of Marc and Nathaniel’s shirt and shook them, “YOU DID THIS TO MEEE!”

“The baby’s crowning! Give it a few more pushes!” The doctor advised as she started pulling the baby out, “You got this!”

Nathaniel gave her hand a little squeeze, “Mari, we are so sorry-AAH!” There was an audible crack, “I DESERVED THAT!”

Finally, the baby emerged. Marinette gave birth to a healthy baby girl with black hair, and different colored eyes- one turquoise, one green, and she fell asleep right after. Marc held their baby wrapped in a purple blanket in his arms. Both of the fathers were crying, Nathaniel more than Marc.

”Nath, she’s beautiful.”

Nathaniel kissed Marc’s cheek and wiped away one of his tears, “I can’t believe she’s real.”

A knock on the door was followed by Marc and Nathaniel’s parents, the Akuma class, Luka, Kagami, Aurore, and Mireille walking in. They all quickly fell in love with the baby

”She’s beautiful,” Aurore whispered, “What’s her name?”

Nathaniel smiled, “Michaela Marix Julerose Kurtzberg-Anciel.”

Juleka and Rose were visibly touched, but Alix tried very hard not to show it. She quickly wiped away a tear before anyone saw, “I’m not crying.”

The atmosphere in the room was one of pure happiness. Everyone gathered around so the doctor could get a picture

***Bonus! Highlights from Marinette’s pregnancy***

“You really didn’t have to do this, Mari,” Marc told her as they walked into the doctor’s office  
  
Marinette held his hand, “Marc, this is yours and Nath’s chance to have a child of your own. Of course I’m doing this.”

Nathaniel smiled, “Well, Marc and I are here for you every step of the way,” he reminds her, “Anything you need, let us know.”

Marinette hugged them, “Thanks, guys.”

Nathaniel eyed some of the diagrams taped to the wall, “Look at all these posters.”  
  
Marc averted his eyes, “No, I can’t! If I wasn’t gay already...”  
  
Nathaniel stared at one particular poster before saying, “I would _not_ know the first thing to do with that.”

“Yeah, neither do straight guys,” Marinette snarked

“What even is this?” Marc asked as he picked up a white rod

“Well, that’s an ultrasound wand,” Marinette tells him, “Doctor’s use it to look inside your-“  
  
Marc drops the ultrasound wand and covers his ears, “DICK! DICK! DICK! DICK!” And he ran out of the room  
  
Nathaniel chuckled awkwardly, “Wow. It’s all... Downstairs talk all the time in here... Remember that stuff we said about being here-“

“Just go,” Marinette told him, and he wasted no time rushing out of the room

—

“Luka... I’m pregnant.”

The musician’s lips curled into a wide grin, “Melody.. Th-this is amazing!” He hugs her, “I can’t wait to be a father!”

Marinette laughs nervously, “But it’s not yours.”

Luka furrowed his brow and broke away from the hug, “Who did this to you?!” He points to her stomach, “I will murder them!”

”Let me finish,” she told him, “The father is my cousin, Marc.”

Luka’s enraged expression turns to disgust, “Eww!... But Marc’s gay and you guys are... Eww!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me someone got the references!


	28. Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marc and Alix understand Yiddish, Nathaniel and Marinette understand Spanish

“Qué mono eres,” Marc lovingly said as he took his boyfriend’s hand

”Ir’re Kiuter,” Nathaniel replied before kissing Marc’s hand

Marc kissed his cheek and smiled, “No, lo eres.“

Nathaniel responded, “Ir’re di kiut eyner in dem sheykhus, Regnboygn.”

Alix and Marinette sit and eat popcorn as they listened to their friend and cousin flirt with each other from afar

“Alright... Nath just called Marc cute again,” Alix said, “That boy needs to learn more adjectives.”

Marinette nodded in agreement, “Marc complimented his eyes... Oh, now his lips,” she said as she threw a piece of popcorn in her mouth, “This is getting good.”

Alix smirked, “Damn, Nath. Alright, something about the bedroom.”

Marinette raised an eyebrow, “It better be just to work on their comic.”

Alix snickered, “Yeah, they’re probably get _a lot_ of work done on their ‘comic’.”

“Shut up and listen,” Marinette said with a roll of her eyes, “... Wait... I can’t... Damn it! They switched to Russian!”

Alix sees the couple smirking at them and then throws the popcorn to the ground in frustration, “How did they always know when we’re around?!”

-Earlier-

Nino smiles at a drawing of him and Alya, “Alright, dudes. I’ll let you know if they’re listening to your conversations.”


	29. Accept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to Nathaniel’s step-father not accepting him for being Bisexual and dating Marc, he becomes Painbow again
> 
> OR
> 
> Momma Kurtzberg gets a Miraculous and saves her Bisexual son, her Gay son in law, and kicks her homophobic husband’s ass

It was like Zombizou all over again. The city was overrun by zombified students with rainbow-colored eyes and wide grins... And all because Nathaniel’s father is a homophobic ass.

With some coaxing from his friends, Nathaniel finally came out to his mom and step-dad and told them about Marc. His mom, Aya, took it very well, smothering him with kisses, telling him how proud she is of him, and asking him to invite Marc over for dinner one day... His step-father, Richard, was the complete opposite. He called Nathaniel horrible names, tried forcing him to break up with Marc and when Nathaniel wouldn’t comply, he was sent to his room.

He heard arguing downstairs, stuff about conversion therapy, sending him to live with relatives, but the one that really pissed Nathaniel off was the part where his dad threatened to get Marc expelled from school. Nathaniel didn’t care what that bastard did to him, but hurting Marc is where he drew. The. Fucking. Line. He was so enraged that he didn’t notice the Akuma phasing through his window and landing on the bisexual flag bracelet Marc gave him

**”Welcome back, Painbow.”**

As they continued arguing, a loud crash caught the Kurtzberg’s attention. They looked to see their son, now and Akuma, standing at the top of the stairs.

Aya covered her mouth in shock, “Nathan?”

Painbow smiled at her, “Hi, mom.” He turned to Richard with a menacing glare, “I’ve been waiting to do this for a long time.”

Before her eyes, Richard was reduced to nothing but ashes when a multicolored beam shot out from Painbow’s bracelet. Aya stared at her son in horror and started backing away as he approached her

She was prepared to meet the same fate as her husband but found herself in Painbow’s arms. He was hugging her, “Thanks for accepting me, mom,” he whispered before running out of the house to wreak havoc on the town

—

Everyone part of the LGBT community or an ally was spared but also turned into a rainbow-eyed zombie, and those who are homophobic/transphobic were forced to suffer. Kim watched in horror as Eric, a member of the swim team who was also notoriously homophobic, was reduced to ash when Painbow blasted him with the same multicolored beam he used to disintegrate Richard

Noticing the conflicted look on his face, Max held Kim’s hand as a way to comfort him. Most of Mme. Bustier and Mendeleiev’s class took cover on top of a roof, with them were Ladybug and Chat Noir who were trying to come up with a plan. Even though this situation was similar to Zombizou, it would be hard to get Painbow’s Akuma since the bracelet was around his wrist and not easy to pull out of his hands like Zombizou’s lipstick. The only good thing was that the zombified citizens couldn’t infect them.

When he wasn’t putting people under his control or reducing bigots to dust, Painbow went around the city looking for Marc, who wasn’t with the group.

—

Marc poked his head out from an alleyway. He looked around, checking to see if anyone under Painbow's control was around. It was quiet for now, so he took off running. He was almost to his house when "Rainbow!"

In one quick motion, Painbow scooped up Marc into his arms and littered his cheeks with kisses, "Did you miss me?" When he was met with silence and an attempt to try and escape, Painbow quickly kissed Marc on the lips. His green irises became multicolored and he had a blissful smile on his face

"Let's go, love."

—

Ladybug swung over the city looking for the person her Lucky Charm is leading her to. She eventually stopped on a window-sill of the Kurtzberg's house and knocked on the glass. Approaching the window was a teary-eyed Aya who quickly straightened herself up when she was face to face with the heroine. She opened the window and allowed Ladybug inside

"Ladybug, what are you doing here?" She asked

Ladybug held up her Lucky Charm. It was a photo keychain, "My Lucky Charm told me to come here," she shows Aya the photo, and the red-haired woman couldn't help but smile. In the keychain was a photo of her and Nathaniel taking a selfie together. "I think you might be the one who can help him now," Off Aya's confused expression, she holds up the little black box.

“Aya Kurtzberg, this is the Miraculous of the Fox which grants you the power of Illusion. You will use it for the greater good. Once the job is done, you will return the Miraculous to me."

Aya took a few steps back after Ladybug's short monologue, "I-I couldn't. What about Marc? Nathaniel would listen to him."

With a solemn look, Ladybug showed Aya the news on her yoyo. Nadja sat at her desk with multicolored irises and a wide smile, "Don't be bemused, it's just the news!" she cheered, "Painbow, our wonderful leader, is ridding Paris of hate, intolerance, and now everyone is free to live their lives and love who they wish! Let's go to the new Mayor's office! Daniel?" The screen switched to show Painbow sitting at the Mayor's desk with Marc sitting in his lap and kissing his cheek, "Anything you'd like to add, Painbow?"

"Yes, actually. Ladybug, Chat Noir, and any other heroes are now wanted criminals," he said, "Find them and bring me their Miraculous!"

The video ended. Aya took another look at the black box that was resting in Ladybug's hand, "... I'll do it." Ladybug smiled and handed her the box. She opened it, and there sat a golden necklace with a foxtail charm. There was a flash of light that had Aya averting her eyes, and when she looked again, there was a little fox-like creature floating in front of her.

The fox smiled, “Hi! I’m Trixx! Nice to meet ya!”

Aya could not help but gush over how adorable Trixx was. Once she was done petting the Kwami, Aya put on the necklace and said the phrase, **“Trixx, Let's Pounce!”**

Aya ran her fingers through her hair that became more voluminous, was tied into a ponytail, and the tips became white. An orange long-sleeve top with a white corset formed, starting from the neck down followed by loose black pants. Aya swept a hand over her face, forming an orange mask, and from the tips of her fingers, black elbow-length gloves formed followed by orange boots. An orange belt formed around her waist and lengthened into a foxtail. Foxtrot was ready.

—

Chat was fending off against a hoard of Painbow’s zombies with some difficulty due to how many there were, but relief soon washed over him when Ladybug and the new fox-themed hero arrived. After taking down a good majority of the controlled citizens, the heroes went to face off against Painbow at City Hall.

It wasn't easy for Foxtrot to fight her own son, but the flute was a harmless weapon, barely made a scratch, and she was mostly fighting the zombified guards. She noticed that Ladybug's earring only had three dots, and Chat had used his Cataclysm to create a hole in the floor so some of the guards would fall through. She recalled Rena Rouge's power and came up with an idea. It would bring some tears to her eyes, but it was her only option. She took a deep breath and blew a melody into her flute before whispering, "Mirage."

A flash of light engulfed her. When the light dimmed, Painbow let out a gasp and yelled, "Stop!" The guards held off on their attacks against the heroes. Ladybug and Chat Noir looked confused until they saw a tall man with dark red hair and turquoise eyes standing where Foxtrot once stood. Still holding Marc's hand, Nathaniel slowly approached him and just stared at the man in disbelief, "... Dad?" He felt a tear escape from his eye, and his permanent smile begins to falter

Foxtrot, cloaked by the Mirage, cupped Nathaniel's face in her hand, "Nathaniel, please know that I'll always be proud of you. You have every right to love whoever makes you happy." At those words, Painbow broke down into sobs and allowed Marc to hold him in his arms. Hesitantly, Foxtrot reached for Painbow's wrist and slipped the bracelet off before crushing it in her hands, releasing the Akuma

Chat Noir blinked away a few tears and tapped Ladybug's shoulder. She regained her composure, caught the Akuma, and purified it. After casting the cure, the Ladybug washed over the city and everyone under Painbow's control reverted back to normal, and those who were turned to dust were brought back. A black and purple mist enveloped Painbow and lifted up to reveal Nathaniel. He was still crying in Marc's arms. Ladybug was about to approach him, but Foxtrot, now without the Mirage, got to him first. She placed a hand on his shoulder, making the redhead look up at her, "Would you like me to take the two of you home?" The two gave wordless nods, and Foxtrot led them out, but not before turning to Ladybug and Chat, "I'll meet up with you later."

—

After getting Marc and Nathaniel home, Foxtrot landed in an alley where Ladybug was waiting for her, **"Trixx, Let's Rest."** The transformation dropped, and Trixx had a look of excitement on his face, "I like this lady! She can pack a real punch!" Ladybug raised an eyebrow and Aya let out a nervous chuckle as she handed Ladybug the Miraculous, "Let's just say it's going to be me and Nathaniel from now on."

Ladybug decided not to ask questions and took the necklace back, "Thank you for your help, Aya. Nathaniel's really lucky to have you as a mother," Aya immediately engulfed the spotted heroine in a hug, which she gladly returned

—

"Mom!" Nathaniel shouted as Aya walked in, "I thought Richard did something, you weren't here, and-" Aya chuckled, "Nathan, I'm fine," She pulls him into a hug, leans down, and kisses his forehead. She looks up and sees Marc standing awkwardly by them, "So, you're Marc," she smiled. The writer nodded. "Nathan, you didn't tell me how cute he was," she teased, and Nathaniel's face heated up, "MOM!" She cackled and Marc let out a small laugh. Aya pulled Marc into their hug and said, "Please know that I'll always be proud of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FREE MOM/DAD/PARENT HUGS!


	30. Your Favorite Book (The PROM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who’s excited for the movie on Netflix?!

"You look amazing," Marc and Nathaniel say at the same time as they get a look at each other's outfits.

Marc wore a red velvet jacket that just made him look so amazing. His shirt is white with black edging on the collar and sleeves, and his tie is made of black silk. The black skirt he wore opened just above his knee and flowed out behind him.

Nathaniel had on a purple-to-black gradient velvet jacket with a black shirt, a matching purple tie patterned with blacks, and pants that were a dark grey but not too close to black

They each pull out wrist corsages, both matching the other's suit jackets, and put them on each other. And then, because Marc can, he kisses Nathaniel on the lips as the shorter boy wraps his arms around his waist

"You ready?" Nathaniel asked

"So ready."

They got into their rented limo, and make their way to prom

Marc had to admit... This is one kickass prom. He didn't ask for much, just a simple dance with his boyfriend, swaying slowly to the music, take a photo, and tonight, it finally happens, but it's so much more than what he asked for. There's room for everyone.

Students from Paris, out of the city, and even out of the country flooded into Dupont's courtyard just to be here tonight. There were gay kids, lesbian kids, bi kids, pan kids, ace kids, aro kids, omni kids, demi girls, demi boy, nonbinary kids, cis kids, trans kids, agender kids, poly kids, genderfluid kids, bigender kids, straight kids. It was so beautiful.

It's amazing how a team of superheroes based on the Chinese zodiac can pull something like this together, even after they made a mess of things the first time and it resulted in a temporary break up between Marc and Nathaniel, but this dance makes up for everything.

No one was judging Marc, sneering at him, writing slurs on his locker, Nathaniel was finally out of the closet and they could go out in public without fear of his mom flipping out.

"Care for a dance?" Nathaniel asked as he offered his hand to Marc

Marc smiled and took his hand, "Yes."


	31. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, all good things must come to an end

There were no words to describe how Nathaniel felt right now. When he saw his soon-to-be-husband walking down that flower petal covered aisle as Luka and Jagged played gentle tunes on their guitars, he was just feeling a flurry of emotions. He looked so beautiful. His hair was down, he had on a red tuxedo jacket with a black shirt, and a gorgeous white dress that trailed behind him. He tugged on the hem of his purple to black gradient jacket one last time, wanting to look presentable for him.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Alix, Kim, and Max in their purple tuxedos and giving him the thumbs up. Across from him were Marinette, Juleka, and Rose, dressed in red cocktail dresses and giving him reassuring smiles. And sitting next to his parents was Mr. Haberkorn giving him one of his famous ‘Proud Dad’ looks.

Finally, he was face to face with Marc. Chloé really did an amazing job on his makeup. Said blonde was sitting in the audience and giving him a look that said, ‘You’re welcome.’

Once the official gave his speech and they said their tear-jerking vows, they were mere seconds away from being married

”Do you, Nathaniel Kurtzberg, take Marc Anciel to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death you do part?

Nathaniel smiled, “I do.”

”Do you, Marc Anciel, take Nathaniel Kurtzberg to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death you do part?

Marc immediately said “I do.”

”It is my privilege and honor to now pronounce you as husband and husband. You may kiss each other.”

Marc and Nathaniel wasted no time. They embraced each other and kissed passionately, deep in their own little world that they didn’t even hear the crowd cheering. Eventually they pulled apart, both out of breath.

"I love you so so much," Nathaniel whispered to Marc

Marc smiled, a blush covering his cheeks. "I love you too," he whispered back.

Nathaniel was about to pull him into another kiss when Kim came over smiling "Okay now, guys, save that for later. We still have dinner and the party." He informed them, Nathaniel groaned and Marc chuckled as the redhead held him in his arms and carried him down the aisle, ready to begin their new life together


End file.
